<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普奥】食言 by Anblick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606751">【普奥】食言</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick'>Anblick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:39:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>毕业是不再见面的好理由</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他们在商量今晚去酒吧的事情，怎么样，你有兴趣吗？” </p>
<p>发问的人是一名墨西哥学生，罗德里赫在前两天的讲座上见过他几次。在自助餐厅坐下的这二十分钟时间里，这名墨西哥学生的话题已经从墨西哥卷饼的正宗吃法转向了今晚的计划。</p>
<p>“我明天八点要参加研讨会，今晚最好还是不喝酒了。”罗德里赫盯着卷饼左看右看，迟迟无法决定应该从敞口面还是从闭合面下手拿起这个卷饼。</p>
<p>“我听说在你们德国人看来，啤酒基本算不上是酒。”</p>
<p>罗德里赫皱眉，基尔伯特令人恼怒的笑声从一旁插入对话，“这家伙根本不是德国人。”</p>
<p>对方有点惊讶地表示抱歉，“对不起，不过你的德语说得真好。”</p>
<p>罗德里赫一时不知应该先感谢称赞，还是流露出气愤的表情，基尔伯特转过头笑到肩膀颤抖。</p>
<p>墨西哥同学换了个话题，提出新的建议，“你喜欢在晚餐后散步吗？这附近的城心公园环境非常好，富氧环境能使人的头脑更加清醒，那对你的研讨会一定有益处。”</p>
<p>“这是个不错的提议，但我手机上的GPS出了故障，可能会找不到回宾馆的路。”罗德里赫委婉地表示拒绝。</p>
<p>而对方双眼一亮，“那么你应该找一个手机能定位或者非常擅长认路的同伴，那会让你拥有一个值得回忆的夜晚。现在正是斯德哥尔摩夜晚最明朗的季节，这里的人们肯定有很多取乐的办法。”</p>
<p>“喂，你知道我有什么吗？”在罗德里赫做出回答之前，基尔伯特再次堂而皇之地插进了对话，“最灵敏的Google Map和强大的方向感。”</p>
<p>基尔伯特就像是在阿拉伯景区的小摊上，当其他游客和摊主拉锯已久终于要谈好价格的时候，趁机杀出来截胡的那种游客。他的这句话如果从别人口中说出来很容易被误会为是一场邀约。但是罗德里赫太了解基尔伯特了，这只是赤裸裸的炫耀。</p>
<p> “是的，总有些人是这样的。我去拿甜品，你们想要点什么吗？”罗德里赫随意问道。</p>
<p>当罗德里赫起身走向甜品柜台的时候，那名墨西哥学生盯着他的背影看了一会儿，忽然不满地转向基尔伯特。“你这就做得不太厚道了吧？”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“你不知道约人也要分先来后到吗？”</p>
<p>“约什么人？”基尔伯特被问得摸不着头脑，“啊，你刚刚说那些话是在约他？”基尔伯特仿佛突然醍醐灌顶，继而露出了难以置信的表情，“竟然有人想约他？别开玩笑了，兄弟，无论你是有精神需求还是身体需求，都不应该考虑这种人，他一看就是个麻烦。”</p>
<p>这时罗德里赫端着甜点回到了餐桌旁。基尔伯特收住话头看了他一眼，完全不介意对方可能听到了他刚刚说的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吃完晚餐后，罗德里赫回到了位于十二楼的房间。和他分在同一间房的是一名哈萨克斯坦学生，或许因为时差还没有调整过来，这名学生已经早早睡下，床头的手机依然在外放音乐，听旋律是一首异域的宗教歌曲。</p><p>罗德里赫放轻动静，拿上还没读完的两份论文到一楼大厅处坐着翻阅。</p><p>“别看了，论文是看不完的。” 一个声音突然从他背后的沙发传来，“你每看完一篇论文，世界上可能又诞生了十篇论文。不如出去逛逛，难得今晚我们俩都有空。”</p><p> 罗德里赫头也没抬，“我不想出去。一旦走出宾馆的大门，今晚能否回来这件事说不定就揪在你手上了。”</p><p>基尔伯特张开双臂靠在沙发靠垫上，漫不经心地开口，“你最好是真的不知道正确的拒绝方式。你现在的回答，就像你刚刚对那个墨西哥人说的话一样，只会让人觉得有机可乘。”</p><p>“拒绝就是拒绝，哪有什么正不正确。”罗德里赫分出注意力瞪了他一眼，“你所谓的正确方式可能是形容别人是个麻烦，可惜我还保有基本的社交原则。”</p><p>“不行，现在澄清已经晚了，我认为你就是想答应我的。”他转身抽走了罗德里赫手里的论文，不给罗德里赫反对的机会。</p><p> </p><p>虽然斯德哥尔摩离中欧地区并不算远，但在这次学术活动之前，他们都没有来过这座城市。刚出宾馆不远，他们就在路口的连锁便利店里买了啤酒和肉丸。</p><p>罗德里赫拉开金属罐拉环，正要递到唇边，基尔伯特突然喊道，“等等！”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我们还没有干杯。”</p><p>“这有什么好干杯的？”</p><p>“嗯…因为你今天被一个墨西哥人夸奖德语说得好？”基尔伯特露出戏谑的笑容。“我简直为你感到骄傲。”</p><p>罗德里赫白了他一眼，“你笑吧，我要喝了。”他径自喝下第一口啤酒，清凉的液体沁入肺腑，碰撞出夏日的气息。基尔伯特扬着嘴角看着他这一串动作，手上“啪”地一声拽下拉环，扔到了一边的垃圾桶里。</p><p>斯德哥尔摩的街道非常宽阔，所有建筑都各安其分地享受着属于自己的空间，不争不抢，严肃自持。街上时不时开过一列电车，即使在白昼时间最长的季节，这座城市的语调依然是沉默的。但是有基尔伯特在身边，你对每一座城市的印象或许都会变成喧闹。</p><p>“斯德哥尔摩真是一座很委屈的首都，它的名字经常和综合症被连在一起。”</p><p>“我觉得那些经常不被当作首都的首都才憋屈。”罗德里赫说，“我前两天碰到有人以为慕尼黑是德国首都。”</p><p>“就像他们以为你是德国人那样？”</p><p> </p><p>在他们聊天的时候，一只黑色毛皮的狗开始跟在他们身后，眼巴巴地看着基尔伯特手里拿的肉丸，基尔伯特觉得很有趣，用那盒肉丸诱惑着黑狗兜了一圈。</p><p>“小宝贝！”他兴奋地在小狗面前蹲下来，小狗开心地昂头叫了两声。</p><p>基尔伯特看着它转了几圈，然后站起身，“如果你能跟着我到海边，我就把肉丸给你。”</p><p>旁观着这一切的罗德里赫哼了一声，“感情是经不起试探的。”</p><p>“你刚说了什么？”基尔伯特转头问他。</p><p>“我说，这个肉丸酱料放得太多了，不是狗该吃的食物。”</p><p>“啊？这也太残忍了，那为什么要让它们被肉丸吸引？”</p><p>“那你为什么不停止诱惑它们？”</p><p>在小狗的汪汪注视下，基尔伯特不情不愿地自己吃掉了那盒肉丸，并且觉得这都是罗德里赫的错，罗德里赫真是一个对小动物没有同情心的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们信步走到海边在长椅上坐下，夜晚十点的天际依然透着光亮。</p><p>“你看这里夏天日照时间这么长，光合作用岂不是会特别强。”</p><p>“光合作用不仅受日照时间影响，和温度也有关系，只有在5度左右，增长率和日照时间的关系才接近线性——”</p><p> “你干嘛，你不能因为我阻止你看论文，就试图把论文背给我听。” 基尔伯特打断他。</p><p>“当然可以，我又不是为了让你觉得有趣才说话的。”罗德里赫不紧不慢地反驳， 毕竟面前这个人是基尔伯特，罗德里赫根本不需要顾虑基尔伯特对他的印象。</p><p>基尔伯特露出一个“好吧你爱怎么说怎么说”的表情，“你回去的机票买了吗？不如和我一起回柏林吧。”</p><p>“回柏林做什么？”</p><p>“顺路啊，而且老头子总是想见你。”</p><p>“这个月就算了吧，下次我会去拜访他的。”</p><p>“你太伤他的心了。”</p><p>“你可别在他面前乱说。”罗德里赫眼神里带着叮嘱和警告。</p><p>“我当然要告诉他，他最疼爱的罗迪甚至不愿意顺路去看看他。说不定他就不会那么偏爱你了。”</p><p>“你――”</p><p>“想辩解就拿出点实际行动。”他看着罗德里赫，知道自己会得逞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>提前打听了基尔伯特和罗德里赫到达柏林的时间后，基尔伯特的祖父特地开车来机场接他们回家。</p><p>这位老先生年轻时参过军，退役后回到柏林接管家族企业，当时正是德国经济百废待兴的时期，他眼光独到抓住时机在几十年内大大扩张了企业规模和业务范围。如今老先生从一线管理层退休，平日里非常关怀小辈的成长。他和罗德里赫的祖父以前是交过命的战友，罗德里赫12岁时因为父母工作调动的关系去柏林读书，从那时起他就把罗德里赫当作自己的孙子看待。</p><p>连基尔伯特也不得不承认，在家族里一众同龄人中，他祖父明显很偏爱罗德里赫，简直都能赶上偏爱路德维希的程度。</p><p>“怎么样，你们在斯德哥尔摩有收获吗？”</p><p>“您指的是哪方面的收获？”基尔伯特明知故问，“瑞典的姑娘都非常漂亮。”</p><p>“这倒也没错。”他祖父今天看来心情不错，都没有指责他满嘴跑火车。“在学术方面呢？”</p><p>“罗德里赫一定很有收获，他参加研讨会参加得流连忘返。”基尔伯特讥讽道，把话题抛给了后座的人。</p><p>罗德里赫于是随口和老人聊起自己在斯德哥尔摩的感受，吐露出自己想转制药方向的意愿。</p><p>“这很好。”老先生连连点头，听起来十分满意，他问起罗德里赫在大学里都修了什么课，又谈起家族近年对医药企业的投资。</p><p>“您都没有问过我这些！我怀疑您甚至记不住我念了什么专业。”基尔伯特状似心理很不平衡地嚷嚷。</p><p>“我刚刚关心你的学业时你回答了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他们到家的时候，厨娘已经准备好了晚餐。基尔伯特的父母这一周在南法度假，路德维希在俄罗斯参加夏令营。</p><p>“罗迪，你今年21岁了吧？”吃晚餐时老先生突然问罗德里赫。</p><p>“是的，等到10月份就21周岁了。”罗德里赫放下刀叉。</p><p>“我第一次遇见你祖父的时候，他就是你现在这般年纪。”老先生眉间蓄着浅浅的笑意，“你父亲的长相随你奶奶，但你和你祖父长得很像。”</p><p>“您是在军队里认识我祖父的吗？”罗德里赫好奇地问。</p><p>“没错。”老先生似乎陷入了久远的回忆。</p><p>罗德里赫不知是否应该接话。作为晚辈，他觉得有些事情如果长辈不主动谈起，置喙是不礼貌的。</p><p>“那这点他和他祖父可不像吧，罗德里赫怎么看都不适合军队。”基尔伯特大大咧咧地打破了餐桌上微妙的气氛。</p><p>老先生闻言摇摇头，“他当年也是这样文质彬彬，看起来根本不会打仗，我们以前甚至开玩笑说他像是维也纳姑娘，令他很生气。”老先生笑道，“可上了战场之后…他背上有好几道伤疤，炸弹碎片曾经嵌得很深。如果不是他，那些碎片应该扎在我胸口。”</p><p>罗德里赫的祖父以前有旧伤在身，健康状况一直不是很好，多年前就已经去世。老先生此刻或许是触景生情，罗德里赫安静地听着这些往事。</p><p>“我从没见过你祖父更年轻的样子，这些年能看着你长大就觉得很高兴。”</p><p>“谢谢您，这么多年一直受您照顾。”</p><p>“我早就说过了，你就把我当成自己的祖父。虽然如果你祖父听到了，肯定要指责我占便宜。”</p><p>“不会的，能有您这样的朋友，祖父肯定非常高兴。”罗德里赫温声说。</p><p>当晚聊到兴头上，老先生多喝了两杯，叮嘱基尔伯特过两天开车送罗德里赫回维也纳。</p><p>“为什么不坐飞机？”基尔伯特一脸惊诧。“而且为什么我要送他？我没法和他在一辆车里单独待上七个小时，您知道这是多么无聊的一件事吗？”</p><p>老先生正色瞪了基尔伯特一眼，“后天是艾德黎安的生日，你们开车正好可以路过莱比锡。”</p><p>基尔伯特一时无言，他连自己的生日都经常忘记，他祖父却能记住家族里几十个孩子包括罗德里赫的生日。甚至还记得瓦修的生日，开什么玩笑，瓦修可是个脾气比罗德里赫更难缠的人。算了算了，这么一想艾德黎安还算可爱。</p><p> </p><p>两天后的中午，他们开车从柏林出发，车载音箱里飘出三四十年代的音乐，基尔伯特一连切了五首，终于对这个曲库失去了信心，这可能是他祖父的专属音乐频道。</p><p>“我有时候真难以理解我祖父那一辈的友情。”</p><p>“我们不应该用现在的思维去揣测他们在战争年代的经历。”</p><p>“如果我死了，你会照顾我孙子吗？”基尔伯特信口问道。</p><p>“你为什么觉得我们到了五十岁还会有联络？”罗德里赫看向车窗外，“我认为毕业之后除了必要场合，我们不会随便见面。”</p><p>基尔伯特轻蔑地笑了笑，“虽然你绝不会高估我不想见到你的程度。但在别人开车送你回家的时候，你不能稍微拿出你那套社交礼仪吗？”</p><p>“那换我来开。”</p><p>“不行，你会把我们开到丹麦去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们原本以为这只是一场普通的生日派对，有各种食物饮料和音乐，泳池和烧烤。抵达目的地之后两人才发现生日会在一家夜店举行。</p><p>罗德里赫其实不喜欢夜店的氛围。这地方拥挤嘈杂，陌生人的身体互相触碰，音乐存在的主要目的是振荡耳膜令人心跳紊乱，人们为了取乐似乎无所谓手段。</p><p> </p><p>从进入夜店起，基尔伯特就不知所踪。罗德里赫坐在吧台旁边，有两个人举着酒瓶爬到了吧台上摇摇晃晃地跳舞，嘴里含糊不清地唱着什么，更多人加入了他们，然后从吧台上摔了下来，碰掉了不少玻璃酒杯。</p><p>一个染着红发的人坐在罗德里赫旁边喋喋不休，为了避免和这个人过多地说话，罗德里赫一直在喝酒，偶尔出于礼貌回答一两句，内心盘算着找一个合适的时机提前离开。</p><p>“我不想去跳舞。”在对方第三次提出建议的时候，罗德里赫终于觉得应该点明这件事，“你为什么不去享受这一切，而要将夜晚浪费在劝说我这件事上呢？”</p><p>“你总是这么说话吗？”对方撑着下巴，饶有兴致地看着他。“不浪费，我觉得你说话很好玩。”</p><p>“你的癖好可真是独特。”基尔伯特仿佛突然凭空出现，一只手按在罗德里赫肩膀上，“你难道是听数学课自慰的吗？”</p><p>“当然不是，我听——”</p><p>“你不需要告诉我。”基尔伯特在内心翻了个白眼，“回去吗？”这话是问罗德里赫的。</p><p>罗德里赫点点头，迫不及待地离开了夜店。走到室外的时候，他尽情地呼吸了一口凉爽的新鲜空气。</p><p>星星、街道、霓虹灯，那个夜晚的一切都是朦胧的，罗德里赫一如往常的尖锐，让人心气不平。他们都喝了很多酒，可是又不够多。</p><p>到了酒店之后，他们先去冲了澡，洗去身上沾染的乌烟瘴气，房间里淡淡地弥漫着香皂的干净香气。</p><p>基尔伯特突然又提起了白天在车上的话题。</p><p> “你凭什么说我们毕业之后就不会见面了？难道你不会来看我祖父吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫坐在床上，头发还有点湿漉漉的，酒的后劲渐渐涌了上来，以至于他稍微反应了一会儿才明白对方指的是什么。“我说了是除了必要情况。”</p><p>“原来你每次去我家都是这么不情不愿吗？”</p><p>“你在曲解我的话。”罗德里赫慢吞吞地说，“而且你明明巴不得不用见面。”</p><p>他走到罗德里赫床边坐下，微眯起眼睛盯着对方，“是的，我求之不得。”</p><p>罗德里赫现在看起来真的有点喝醉了，眼睛里蒙着淡淡的水雾，说话的时候稍微拖长尾音。“我知道。”</p><p>谁也说不清一切是如何发生的。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道自己为什么伸出手揉了揉对方的耳垂，和总是与他针锋相对的罗德里赫不一样，变得绯红的耳垂是温软的。或许是被酒精麻痹了大脑，罗德里赫竟然没有因此发火，甚至脸颊泛红。</p><p>第一次的举动获得无声纵容之后，他变本加厉地伸手摸上那带着舒适温度的脸颊时，罗德里赫微微偏头，睫毛轻轻扫过他的掌心。</p><p>“Rod…”他认为自己想取笑对方，一开口却发现自己嗓音嘶哑，房间里过于燥热了，他的理智逐渐开始变得稀薄，。</p><p>罗德里赫好像清醒了一点，他拂开基尔伯特的手，“别叫我——”他本意或许是想让自己听起来严厉一点，但由于酒精的阻隔，他一时忘记切换成平日一贯使用的冷静声线，听起来温软毫无气势，如同天鹅的绒毛一样若有若无地挠在心窝里。</p><p>“不…你不知道。”</p><p>为了排解内心恼人的酥痒，他鬼使神差般吻了上去，因为吻得太急，罗德里赫睁着眼睛看着他，不自觉地发出一声极低的喘息，但几秒过后顺从地伸手揽住了他的脖颈。意乱情迷的状态似乎拥有将感官无限放大的能力，在唇舌纠缠的时候，他清晰地辨认出罗德里赫修长的手指轮廓，微凸的指骨按压着颈动脉骤然加速的血液。</p><p>他一把拽住罗德里赫的手，像野兽一样舔舐着圆润的指尖，因为常年练习乐器，罗德里赫的手指上有一层薄茧，却出奇敏感，伴随着一声变调的低 喘，罗德里赫下意识握紧了基尔伯特的手，微微颤抖，像是风中的花萼。</p><p>太糟糕了，真想毁了他。那是基尔伯特脑海里唯一的念头。</p><p>“你——”罗德里赫一开口，声音里带着不自觉的颤抖，他转头试图咬住下唇，胸口微微起伏。</p><p>他从没有见过这副景象。骄傲的若即若离的罗德里赫，难道也会露出被欲望撩拨的模样吗？精神和身体的双重快感越来越放肆地叫嚣，他用手指撬开罗德里赫紧咬的嘴唇，伸进温热湿润的口腔，另一只手滑进衬衫不轻不重地徘徊在凸起的地方附近。罗德里赫难耐地动了动腰靠上他的身体，某个发热的部分互相磨蹭，罗德里赫伸手开始解他的裤子，那双优美的手现在离那里近在咫尺…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗德里赫从一团混乱中醒来。他在床上坐起来，牵动肌肉时一阵诡异的酸痛向他袭来，大脑艰难地抵御着醉酒的后遗症，晕眩、杂乱、空白，如同被强制启动的机器一般缓慢又充满抗拒地接受外界信息。环顾四周，他是什么时候来到这间房间的？厚重的米色窗帘没有拉严实，从细缝中能看到屋外一片阴沉，隐约还能听见水滴溅落的声音。正在下雨。</p><p>相衬之下房间里显得过于安静，只有他一个人。</p><p>罗德里赫用力揉了揉太阳穴，尝试弄清楚自己为何会以这种状态在这个地方醒来。</p><p>零星的记忆片段陆陆续续从脑海中苏醒，身体上残留的不适俨然成为记忆的帮凶。他叹了口气，将脸埋在掌心。</p><p>他到底都做了些什么啊。</p><p>罗德里赫很快放弃了整理思绪的念头，这么做是没有意义的，他认为自己最好永远也不要再记起昨晚的事情。但天不遂人愿，正在这时，门卡“嘀——”地一声，然后是门把转动的声音，如同玻璃棒搅动溶液一样翻腾起某些东西。</p><p>基尔伯特提着一个袋子走了进来。</p><p>“你醒了？”他把袋子放在床头柜上，不冷不热地问道。</p><p>这什么白痴问题，罗德里赫不想回答。他掀开被子打算先去洗个澡，然后才发现自己什么都没穿。基尔伯特很确定他听到罗德里赫低声咒骂了一句，这简直是件新鲜事，他一度认为罗德里赫的字典里根本没有那个词。</p><p>他完全可以说两句取笑的话，但很奇怪的是他没有。基尔伯特从纸袋里掏出一套衣服和一管药膏扔在被子上，转身离开房间。</p><p>一套黑白纯色的T恤和长裤，这个选择倒也没什么可指摘，对于几百米内能买到的休闲服不应该有其他要求。房门关闭的声音传来时，罗德里赫拿起衣服走进浴室。他站在花洒下，闭上眼睛打开旋钮，任凭热水从头发上顺着脸颊流下来，酸痛的肌肉稍微得到了放松，升高的温度却让他觉得头疼更加严重了。</p><p>不愿久留，他关上花洒草草擦了擦身体，拿起衣服时什么东西掉到了地上，一管药膏。罗德里赫捡起软管看也没看就塞进裤兜，然后走出了浴室。</p><p>基尔伯特已经回来了，桌子上放着咖啡和面包。</p><p>“你不把头发吹一下吗？地板都要被你打湿了。”</p><p>罗德里赫抓起干毛巾随意擦掉头发上的水珠，走到桌子旁边坐下。他觉得浑身上下哪里都不舒服，而头疼占据了他最大的注意力。罗德里赫喝了一口咖啡，苦涩勾起一阵反胃，他用力地吞咽一口，放下了手中的纸杯。基尔伯特看着对面的人，面上的不悦越来越明显。</p><p>“你应该吃点东西。”</p><p>“我自己心里有数。”</p><p>基尔伯特抿紧嘴唇，眼睛里闪烁着考量的意味。</p><p>“昨晚——”</p><p>这个词似乎一夜之间变成了禁忌，罗德里赫生硬地打断他，“我们从现在起都不要再提起这件事了。”</p><p>基尔伯特沉默了几秒，继而嘲讽地勾起嘴角，“你觉得我要说什么事？”他的表情实在也称不上是在笑。</p><p>“一切。”罗德里赫现在没有精力玩互相试探的游戏。</p><p>“我倒是猜过你会这么说。”基尔伯特靠在椅背上，“所以你的意思是我们就当这件事没发生过？”</p><p>“那是当然。”</p><p>“如果我不同意呢？”</p><p>罗德里赫眉头蹙起，“这是个意外，并不是我逼你。”他顿了顿，“也不是你逼我，你还想怎么样？”</p><p>当然，那不是逼迫，只是把一头肥美的鹿放在饥饿的捕食者面前。</p><p>基尔伯特环臂看着他，“既然你这么说，我不想怎么样。但你知道自己的话听起来非常你情我愿吗？”</p><p>“你到底想说什么？”罗德里赫摩挲着额头，希望跳动的血管能尽快安静下去，“我以为这是共识。”</p><p>此刻基尔伯特意识到他们对于一些词的定义肯定截然不同。但是再纠结下去不会有任何意义，他能猜到继续争执的话他们还可能说出什么，醉到分不清面前的人是谁，大家都是男人，不过被酒精和欲望冲昏头脑。别提罗德里赫，他自己肯定也会这么说，否则该如何为昨晚找出解释？可是谁他妈想听到这些？</p><p>“我确认一下，既然我们都当这件事没发生过，那你肯定也不会刻意疏远我？”</p><p>“不会。”略微嘶哑的声音中透着疲倦。</p><p>这人不应该再喝醉了。基尔伯特烦躁地站起身，“你病恹恹的样子看着真烦，我们只能在这里多住一天了。”</p><p>罗德里赫放下手，“不，我现在要回去了，你直接回柏林吧。”他霍然起身开始收拾东西。</p><p>“我送你回去。”</p><p>“不需要，我坐火车。我不会告诉你祖父的。”</p><p>当他把充电器收进包里时，一股力量突然拽住他的手腕，“要么在这里休息一天，要么让我送你回去。”</p><p>“我说了不用！”罗德里赫一字一顿地说，“如果你想听到更直接的说法，我暂时不是很想看到你。”</p><p>基尔伯特深吸一口气，“我刚刚不该那么说，你不要生气，好不好？”</p><p>“我没有生气，这是我自身的问题。”</p><p>他不想和罗德里赫争论对方到底有没有生气这个问题，语气放软成了请求，“我陪你回去，你看起来真的不是很舒服。”</p><p>“看到你只会令我更不舒服。我不是在耍脾气，如果你这么想就太失礼了。你让我自己回去。”罗德里赫拉上拉链。</p><p>基尔伯特追问道，“暂时是到什么时候？”</p><p>“开学再说。”他抓起包离开了房间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>路德维希回到家的时候是下午五点。</p><p>门刚一打开，三只狗争先恐后地飞奔过来将他扑倒在地，不停地将他的手舔得湿漉漉的，鼻子里发出兴奋的呼吸声，排不上位置的那只不甘示弱地来拱他的手臂，在他身边上蹿下跳。</p><p>路德维希被逗得笑声不断，一边叫它们的名字，一边扭着脑袋避开即将扑到脸上的鼻息。他刚一伸手揉了揉右手边这只，另外两只也邀宠似的抬起滴溜溜的黑眼睛热切地将他看着，路德维希只好雨露均沾地也揉了它们相同的时长。</p><p>“我就再摸一次，这是最后一次了。”路德维希不容商量地说道，然而一转头，狗仨又排着队要求被撸毛。“好吧，这次真的是最后一次了！”</p><p>基尔伯特随手拍下这混乱热情的场面，发到了社交网站上。然后把门口的行李箱提到屋子里。</p><p>“你都买了些什么啊？”基尔伯特掂了掂箱子，“还挺有分量。”</p><p>“就是纪念品之类的，你打开来吃吧，哥哥。”</p><p>基尔伯特打开一看，箱子里最左侧码着几本大部头俄语书籍，还有一些包装精美的俄罗斯巧克力，一叠用黑色签字笔签着名字的建筑物照片被整齐地放在网状夹层里。</p><p>在中学里，路德维希的外语科目选修的是俄语，他明年就要参加中学毕业考试，贝什米特全家都对他非常有信心。</p><p>巧克力旁边是一盒卡纳蕾蛋糕，基尔伯特把盒子拿出来，“你去俄罗斯还买卡纳蕾？”</p><p>路德维希分出眼神往这边看了一眼，“那不是我买的，是我朋友给的特产。”</p><p>“法国朋友？”</p><p>“法国朋友。”路德维希把说辞改成了阳性。</p><p>“你遇到了这么友好的法国人？”</p><p>“我们是合作伙伴，他还挺能干的，我们的作品得到了优胜奖。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑，那肯定是因为你能干。”基尔伯特没太放在心上。路德维希不会主动提起他自己的成绩，除非是为了证明他的同伴很优秀。</p><p>“哥哥，你在A市上学感觉怎么样？”路德维希问道。</p><p>基尔伯特想了一下，“很好，你在考虑大学的事情吗？”</p><p>这时他拿出手机看了一眼，有不少人点赞了他的照片，还有人评论了语气拖得老长打了一堆波浪号的“好可爱”，也不知道是在夸谁。准备关掉通知页面的时候，他突然心里一跳，又划回去看了一眼。</p><p>罗德里赫点赞了这张照片。</p><p>他立刻点开了点赞列表，罗德里赫的名字安静地躺在里面，没有撤销，他等了五秒又刷新了一遍，没有消失。</p><p>那应该不是手滑。</p><p>基尔伯特依然在和弟弟聊天，但根本没记住自己说了什么。他盯着那个头像看了一会儿，落幕后空荡荡的剧场，然后点进了罗德里赫的主页。</p><p>如果罗德里赫是你的网友，那他的主页绝对是你看三秒就会退出来的那种主页。只有两位数的动态，比基尔伯特上次看的时候多了一条。最新一条是生物学院某个叫约瑟夫的倒霉蛋丢了U盘后发的寻物启事，是的，罗德里赫会在社交网站上转发的只有这种消息，或者是实验室招募研究员的公告。</p><p>你不会看到他的生活，也不会看到他的观点。试图从这个渠道来了解罗德里赫是行不通的，这个人似乎完全没有在网站上表达自我的冲动。</p><p>怎么会有这么无聊的人啊！</p><p>但最无聊的人一定是明明知道什么有效信息都得不到，还是三五不时就从头到尾把这个公告栏一样的主页翻一遍的基尔伯特。</p><p>两个小时后，他的父母下班回来，他们一起吃了晚餐，听路德维希讲了这三周在俄罗斯的经历，然后全家人一起出去遛狗跑步。</p><p>晚上回到家的时候，指针已经接近九点。基尔伯特抓起手机，迟疑片刻后把手机扔在床上，决定先去洗澡。</p><p>从浴室出来的时候，指针已经迈过了九点。</p><p>过去了四个小时，这个延后时间应该已经足够安全了。基尔伯特摆出漫不经心的姿态给罗德里赫发了一条信息，虽然对方根本看不到他。</p><p>“你点赞了我的照片。”</p><p>又过了半个小时，信息才显示为已读。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“所以我可以给你打电话了？”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>基尔伯特立刻拨出了罗德里赫的号码，就在他以为铃声要永远响下去的时候，电话接通了。</p><p>“你显然把不这个字的意思记错了。”</p><p>“怎么样，你现在是不是更生气了？”</p><p>对面沉默了一会儿，“这让你很高兴吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特不自觉抓紧手机，放弃了回答的念头，有些问题显然只有错误的答案，而罗德里赫总能向他问出这种问题！</p><p>他说不出自己是什么感觉，只是压低声音叫了一声对方的名字。“罗德里赫。”</p><p>好像这个名字就能作为回答。</p><p>“你没事的话我要挂了。”</p><p>“不要挂！别人叫你的名字通常就是有事要说。”</p><p>“那你说吧。”</p><p>那一刻，基尔伯特的脑海里划过一堆五花八门的问题，但最后问出口的是，“你几号回A市？”</p><p>“31号。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“我还有事，不说了，再见。”罗德里赫挂断了电话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到A市的第一天，罗德里赫做的第一件事是先把租住的房子里里外外打扫一遍，把窗帘床单杂七杂八的东西拿到楼下的洗衣房，然后去邻居家把寄养的几盆植物给搬回了家。</p><p>他租住的是一个临街的单间公寓，房间位于公寓楼三层，最大的优点是距离学校很近，步行只需要不到十分钟。距离贯穿A市的蜿蜒长河也很近。</p><p>河流为城市增添鲜活的气息，它自罕无人烟的高山平原而来，一度完全归属于自然的领域，然后它流入城市，打破城市生活忙碌无机质的印象。无论迥异的语言、建筑、风俗习惯，河流一视同仁地串联起一座座城市，将社会主义的水草冲上资本主义的河岸，把游牧民族的沃土融入农业民族的耕地。然后复归海洋，复归自然循环。而对罗德里赫而言河流意味着能够放空自我的场所和灵感的来源。</p><p>基尔伯特租住的公寓和罗德里赫家只隔了一个拐角。准备来A市读大学的时候，基尔伯特的祖父本想帮他们一起租一个带客厅和厨房的套间，希望他们能互相有个照应。</p><p>听说他祖父要帮他们租房子时，基尔伯特下巴都要惊掉了，“这件事根本不用您操心！我自己会找房子。罗德里赫也能自己找房子，他还不至于没用到那个地步。”</p><p>他祖父到底为什么觉得他能和罗德里赫单独住在一个屋檐下？这么些年里他和罗德里赫表现得难道不够水火不容吗？</p><p>“你胡说什么。”祖父严厉地制止他。</p><p>“好吧，他很有用。”基尔伯特换了个说法。“要不您去问问他，看看他同不同意。对了，您千万别和他说您已经找好房子了。”</p><p>当罗德里赫表示他想一个人住的时候，他祖父才放弃了这个念头，但继而叮嘱基尔伯特不要住得离罗德里赫太远，最好住个上下楼。基尔伯特一边随口应允，一边想着等到了A市他就自由自在了，学校附近的房子这么紧俏，哪可能刚好找到上下楼。</p><p>但也正因为房子很抢手，他最后找的住所碰巧离罗德里赫很近，之所以接受是因为已经没有其它选择。他们共用一个洗衣房，共享街角的面包店和咖啡厅。</p><p>罗德里赫从洗衣房出来的时候，收到了一条短信。</p><p>“我看到你了。”</p><p>罗德里赫下意识抬头看向对面二楼的阳台。阳台上空空如也，冷不防有人拍了一下他的肩膀。回头一看，是阔别一个月的面孔。</p><p>“你好，请问你们知道A大怎么走吗？”一个声音突然从旁插入，一名新生模样背着单肩包的男生向他们询问，“我的手机地图好像不是很准确。”</p><p>“你往那条街走然后在第一个路口右拐直走，当你看到很多人站在路边抽烟的时候，那就是A大的主楼。”基尔伯特伸出拇指示意身后的一条街。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>当那名新生消失在视野中后，罗德里赫走到公寓楼前输入密码，基尔伯特顺理成章地跟了进去，在电梯里按下3楼的按钮。</p><p>“你今天刚到？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我是昨天回来的。”</p><p>好了，现在他们已经重新见上面也进行了交谈，这意味着一切已经回到了正轨。</p><p>罗德里赫将衣物袋放在地上，单手摸出钥匙打开门。</p><p>“我家现在什么喝的也没有。”罗德里赫一边晾晒洗好的物什一边说。</p><p>基尔伯特却已经自顾自开始烧热水，从储物柜顶端拿出一袋可可粉。</p><p>“这是――”罗德里赫吃惊地看着他。</p><p>“你这个小气鬼，可惜这是瞒不过我的。”热水冲荡起褐色的粉末，香甜的气息弥漫在小小的公寓里。</p><p>罗德里赫拿起马克杯，“我今天看到河边的露天剧场建好了。”</p><p>“不是吧？你难道一直在期待这件事？”基尔伯特状似难以置信地问。</p><p>“你一定要表现得好像刚刚才知道吗？”</p><p>“我为什么会知道？”基尔伯特吹了吹热可可，“我要记的事情可多了去了。”</p><p>“那你想去看看吗？”</p><p>他们出门了，或许还在商量顺便去买土耳其烤肉什么的，这当然并不是因为罗德里赫想去看看，而是因为基尔伯特不能错过这座城市的新变化。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无论是出于何种考虑，A大的大多数学院都没有把专业课安排在周一上午。罗德里赫翻了翻手机里的课表，这个学期他的第一节课是一门通选大课，东西方作曲比较，上课地点是二楼的阶梯教室。</p><p>罗德里赫对这个教室颇为熟悉，他曾经在这里上过人类学概论、法哲学原理和岩石学理论入门。他按照一贯的喜好选了一个不前不后的座位，坐在他前面的一个越南女孩和一个韩国女孩开始聊天，短短五分钟之内就聊到了周末去河边拍合照的事情。</p><p>一个身影咋咋呼呼地在他旁边坐下，桌椅被弄出了不小的动静。</p><p>“你是不是走错教室了？”罗德里赫转头纳闷地看着来人。</p><p>“我知道你会这么说。”基尔伯特把背包放在桌子上。“但我就是这么一个充满意外性的人。”</p><p>“你选了这门课？”</p><p>“是啊。”基尔伯特环视了教室一周，心不在焉地回答。</p><p>直到发现某个身影走进教室时，他的双眼突然一亮，罗德里赫也禁不住偏头看了看。</p><p>是费里西安诺。</p><p>费里西安诺比他们低一年级。今天他穿着一件黑色衬衫，一缕头发一如既往充满活力地挺立着，费里也发现了他们，他热情洋溢地过来打招呼，然后坐在了后排。</p><p>基尔伯特转头和费里聊天。</p><p>“你知道你今天的衬衫很酷吗？非常适合你。”</p><p>罗德里赫很好地掩饰了自己的惊讶，他只是用一种不会被察觉的方式瞥了基尔伯特一眼。</p><p>费里从小就在这类赞美的环绕下长大，难得的是，他依然每次都能流露出由衷的开心。费里稍微拉了一下自己的衬衫，似乎是为了让人把上面的图案看得更清晰，“蜘蛛侠很酷，对吧。”</p><p>基尔伯特表示完全赞同，“我能坐在你旁边吗？”</p><p>对方点头之后，基尔伯特立刻抓起背包到后排去和费里坐到一起了。</p><p>“你家住得远吗？”</p><p>“我是不是来晚了？”听到基尔伯特的问话，费里有点担忧地看了一下时间，发现依然和平时一样之后他又恢复了无忧无虑的步调。“我家有点远，坐地铁会快一点，但我喜欢坐公交，公交车会路过老教堂。”</p><p>“你喜欢老教堂。”基尔伯特似乎在咀嚼这句话，“是不是北城区的那一座？”</p><p>罗德里赫觉得这是一种无师自通，基尔伯特很少用这种方式和人说话。但鉴于此前他身边从没有费里这么阳光天然的朋友，这也不会令人意外。在看到从铁门上攀伸而出的蔷薇时，再大大咧咧的人也会产生闻嗅花香的下意识举动，这并不需要学习。</p><p>甚至会来上东西方作曲比较课。</p><p>人的非理性状态受到哪些激素的影响呢？罗德里赫天马行空地想，瓦修是罗德里赫在生物系的同学，但他看起来从来不会而且以后也不会被荷尔蒙支配。</p><p>“请问这里有人吗？”一个声音打断了他的思绪，只见一个戴着黑框眼镜头发梳理得很整齐的男生站在桌子旁。</p><p>“没有，请坐吧。”罗德里赫把摊在桌子上的书往自己的方向移进一些。</p><p>“你好，我们还没有说过话吧，我叫爱德华。”</p><p>“你好，我是——”</p><p>“我知道，你是罗德里赫。”</p><p>罗德里赫有点惊讶的表情似乎完全在爱德华意料之内，他笑了笑，无意继续卖关子，“你是学校交响乐团的钢琴师，我是合唱团的成员，我们之前合作过。”</p><p>“抱歉，我——”</p><p>“毕竟钢琴师只有一个，很容易被人记住啊。”爱德华示意罗德里赫不需要觉得窘迫，“不像我们合唱团，演出的时候所有人的着装甚至连发型都是统一的。”</p><p>罗德里赫不再表示抱歉，而是配合地露出笑容， “我很喜欢你们上一次排练的波罗的海狂想曲。”</p><p>“真的吗？我们针对原来的谱子做了调整，如果你想看的话，我可以给你发一份新谱。”</p><p>罗德里赫非常有兴趣，他和爱德华交换了联系方式。</p><p>在老师走进教室的时候，罗德里赫的手机传来震动。</p><p>“新朋友？”</p><p>他没有回复这条短信，而是把手机调成了静音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我下一节还有课，先走了。” 下课铃声响起的时候，爱德华飞快地收拾好书包，对罗德里赫做了一个打电话的动作，“之后再联系。”</p><p>罗德里赫点点头，他随着人群走出教室，基尔伯特正靠在走廊的栏杆上，看到罗德里赫时很自然地走了过来。</p><p>“你对小组作业有什么想法吗？”</p><p>这门课的小组作业是根据东西方编曲的特点各创作一段短曲。</p><p>“有一些想法吧。”罗德里赫含糊地说，“我已经组好队了。”</p><p>“什么？！”基尔伯特震惊地提高了音量，“开什么玩笑，你难道不和我组队吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫奇怪地看了他一眼。</p><p> “那你找了谁？”基尔伯特追问。</p><p>“你不认识他吧。”</p><p>“今天坐你旁边那个人？”</p><p>罗德里赫点头。</p><p>“你凭什么和他组队而不是和我？”基尔伯特依然一脸难以置信。“你才刚认识他！”</p><p>“因为他先向我提出了组队的事。”罗德里赫回答得非常理所当然，他不知道基尔伯特为什么现在来质问他，这根本怪不了他，基尔伯特看起来并没有要和他组队的意向。</p><p>但他还是决定给对方一点建议。“如果你担心成绩，你应该尽快去找费里组队，他有作曲经验，而且和本田菊很熟。”最正确的选择是把这门课退了，但是罗德里赫知道这个建议提了也是白提，毕竟基尔伯特选这门课并不是为了混学分。“我难以想象你们俩聊了一整节课，你都没有稍微和费里提一提这件事。”</p><p>“我不担心什么成绩！”基尔伯特摆摆手，“但是这对其他同学很不公平，就像我去参加德语考试一样是一种不公平竞争。如果你们是两家公司，这种行为是要经受反垄断审查的。”</p><p>基尔伯特根本不了解坐在罗德里赫旁边的那个人，但他确信无疑在这门课上和罗德里赫组队的人肯定会得到最高分。</p><p>“你去参加德语考试不一定会取得预想中的成绩。”罗德里赫诚实地说，“而且我对东方乐曲的了解比较有限，你这种推断没有道理。”</p><p>“不准岔开话题，我觉得我的德语非常优秀。”基尔伯特不服气地反驳他，“你想想这门课为什么要安排小组作业，就是为了防止有些个人，比如你，异军突起。”</p><p>“才不是。”罗德里赫随口否认，对于基尔伯特的自信他还是很服气的。</p><p>“如果我先找你组队，你就会和我一起做小组作业了吗？”</p><p>“你为什么要做这种没有意义的假设？”罗德里赫感觉莫名其妙。</p><p>两人吵吵嚷嚷，一直走到负一层的咖啡厅去买食物。</p><p>“我还差七分钱。”基尔伯特数了数口袋里所有的硬币。</p><p>罗德里赫翻出两枚硬币丢到他手里。</p><p>基尔伯特和罗德里赫对待数字都有点偏执，对于一个3.85欧的三明治，他们总是希望能找出恰好够数的零钱，在这件事上他们可谓是强迫症互助小组。</p><p>牛肉三明治总是最快售罄的，每次都剩下大量火腿奶酪三明治热热闹闹地躺在玻璃橱柜里，等待着成为晚来的学生们唯一的选择。</p><p>“我不明白他们为什么不调整供应数量。”基尔伯特又一次因为没有买到牛肉三明治而抱怨。</p><p>“虽然我们每次来都觉得牛肉三明治看起来更受欢迎，但经验有时候具有欺骗性。”罗德里赫买了一个肉桂卷和一杯咖啡。</p><p>“你的意思是在咖啡厅兼职的都是哲学系的学生，并且费尽心机要把这件事告诉我们？”</p><p>“这样想不会好受一点吗？反正你都已经吃不到牛肉三明治了。”</p><p>“你真是个让事情听起来变得更糟的高手。”基尔伯特假装哀叹了一声。</p><p>“那要托你多年来在我身边抱怨的福。”</p><p>他们随意找了一张空闲的桌子坐下。</p><p>“你今天还有课吗？”基尔伯特吃完了最后一口三明治。</p><p>罗德里赫摇摇头。</p><p>“我有三个小时的专业课。”基尔伯特愁眉苦脸地说。</p><p>“记得爱你的专业。”罗德里赫搅了搅纸杯里的咖啡。</p><p>“你会在图书馆等我吧？”</p><p>“等你做什么？你难道还不敢一个人回家吗？你不是一年级的小朋友了，你已经大四了。”罗德里赫奚落道。</p><p>基尔伯特感到罗德里赫非常没有同学爱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从实验室的值班表开始实施之后，罗德里赫的日程就变得更加拥挤。除了每周共同的大类课之外，他和基尔伯特见面的时间少了很多。</p><p>这一天恰好轮到罗德里赫和瓦修在实验室值班，照例做完日常记录，在等待的时候，罗德里赫询问瓦修毕业后有什么打算，他出乎意料地听说瓦修计划往分析心理学方向深造，并且已经联系好了今后的导师。</p><p>“你那是什么表情？”瓦修板着脸问道，此刻罗德里赫正用惊讶的目光看着他。</p><p>“我没想到，原来你对人感兴趣。”罗德里赫说出了自己的真实想法。</p><p>“我对具体的人的确没多大兴趣。”瓦修哼了一声。过了片刻，他又说，“但你这家伙可没资格这么说我。”</p><p>罗德里赫已经收回了视线，“对于和人来往这件事，我表现出的兴趣好像还是比你多一点。”</p><p>“那又怎样？你真的对谁感兴趣吗？”</p><p>在瓦修看来，罗德里赫本质上是个和他一样冷淡的人，尽管罗德里赫的确不会和他一样直接用表情和气场表达出“我不想和人讲话”这一信息，但大多数时候，罗德里赫只是用毫无差别的浅层关系表示更柔和的拒绝。</p><p>“我已经成为你的分析对象了吗？”罗德里赫笑着问。</p><p>“你会介意？”</p><p>“其实我倒是无所谓。”罗德里赫摇摇头，“反正你很熟悉我的成长经历，分析起来说不定更加便捷。”</p><p>罗德里赫之前和瓦修一起选修过一门精神分析课程，瓦修在那门课上展示了不少独到的观点。</p><p>瓦修瞥了他一眼，然后也摇摇头，“你看看你，我说你对旁人没兴趣你还不承认吗？会有人希望朋友把自己当作分析对象吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫想了一下，他是真的把瓦修当作朋友，但也真的对这件事感到不介意。或许是因为他根本就不介意自己的内心。</p><p>“你难道在指责我不把你当朋友吗？这绝不是事实。”罗德里赫需要澄清这件事。</p><p>“我的重点不是这个！”听到罗德里赫这句话，瓦修突然暴躁地强调。</p><p>“好，我知道，重点是我是个冷淡的人。”罗德里赫顺着他的话说，生怕实验室里的玻璃器具会受到音量影响。</p><p>说实话，瓦修觉得罗德里赫的确是一个值得挖掘的分析对象，他身上遗留着一些和当今时代错节的特质，瓦修说不定能挖掘出这种情结并找一个词为它命名。</p><p>但这实在太像在实验室里给药水贴标签了，瓦修拒绝。而且他要保留共情能力，无论在旁人眼里这个词和他有多么沾不上边。</p><p>下午六点多的时候，新一轮值班学生过来交接，罗德里赫和瓦修离开了实验室。瓦修预约了当天晚上的射箭馆，于是两人在实验楼楼前就各自分开了。</p><p>走到学校门口的时候，罗德里赫正好看到费里从咖啡厅里走出来，单肩背着褐色书包，依然是非常阳光的模样。</p><p>罗德里赫还没来得及仔细看看费里，另外一个白发的身影赫然闯入视线，开始和费里聊天。</p><p>他远远地看着这一幕，想起今天和瓦修的对话，觉得自己可能真的是个很冷淡的人。</p><p>这时有人拍了一下他的肩膀。罗德里赫转头一看，是刚刚下课的爱德华。</p><p>“不好意思，你等了很久吗？”</p><p>“我刚到。”</p><p>“我记得你今天是在实验室？”爱德华歪头想了一下。</p><p>“你记性挺好。”</p><p>他们随口询问对方一天过得如何，然后向一条街外的地铁站走去。他们打算在城市剧院附近随便吃点晚餐，今天剧院将会上映《奥涅金》。</p><p>罗德里赫和爱德华都非常喜爱柴可夫斯基的音乐。爱德华是非常适合一起去看歌剧或者音乐会的那种朋友，他对音乐非常有鉴赏力，这个共同爱好让他们迅速变得熟悉。</p><p>散场出来的时候，两人热情地聊着刚才的演奏和舞美效果，他们买了两杯果汁，在剧院旁的广场又聊了好一会儿，这才道别准备回家。</p><p>坐上地铁的时候，罗德里赫才发现手机上有一条几个小时前收到的信息。</p><p>“你去哪？”</p><p>罗德里赫看着这条没头没尾的短信，无意识地皱了皱眉，这有点难以言说的微妙，无论如何这条信息原本的时效应该都已经过了，他一时觉得回复也不是，不回复也不是。</p><p>这时他意识到了发信息的人是谁，那么不回复也没有关系了。</p><p>可他想了一下，还是打上了两个字，“回家。”</p><p>果然直到罗德里赫回到家，洗漱完毕准备睡觉的时候，对方都没有再回信。</p><p>凌晨一两点，罗德里赫又收到了一条信息，“我睡不着。”</p><p>罗德里赫按下了通话键，他不喜欢躺在床上发信息。接通之后另一端没有人说话。</p><p>“你在做什么？”两个人隔着手机僵持了十几秒后，罗德里赫问。</p><p>手机里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，“打游戏。”听起来基尔伯特正在连接游戏机。</p><p>基尔伯特开始玩一款丧尸游戏，他没有再说话，电话另一端也没有再问什么。一时间耳边只能听到手柄的声音和游戏里模拟的各种音效。</p><p>过了很久，基尔伯特突然意识到电话没有挂断。</p><p>“你还在吗？”他压低声音问了一句。</p><p>“…嗯？”罗德里赫的声音迷迷糊糊地传来。</p><p>“…你睡吧。”基尔伯特把电话挂断了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我觉得我在这门课上进步很大。”这天上课之前，基尔伯特以一种成竹在胸的口吻向罗德里赫宣布这件事。</p><p>“祝贺你。”罗德里赫压根没有太把这句话当回事。</p><p>“我写了段曲子，你帮我改改行不行。”</p><p>“没空。”</p><p>“你怎么这么冷血！”</p><p>“你总不是今天才知道这件事。”</p><p>“帮帮忙吧。”基尔伯特没有继续和他斗嘴，“我想送给费里。虽然你也知道费里无论如何都会觉得很高兴的，但我还是想尽力做好一点。”他知道如何说服罗德里赫答应，因为罗德里赫对于除了他以外的任何人都会保持得体的礼节，无论人前人后。“如果你这么挑剔的人都能满意，费里肯定也会喜欢的。”</p><p>起初罗德里赫毫无反应，似乎根本没有听到这句话。但这可能只是因为声音的传播速度发生了扭曲，半分钟后他如梦初醒般抬起头盯着基尔伯特看了一会儿，“你真的写了谱子？”</p><p>基尔伯特抽出一张纸拍在罗德里赫面前，罗德里赫拿起那张薄薄的白纸，迅速扫了一遍。</p><p>“这是什么谱子？”</p><p>“唱歌用的啊。”</p><p>纸上的乐谱一眼看过去杂乱无章，简直像是随机数程序的手笔，罗德里赫忍不住腹诽。而且基尔伯特唱起歌来谱子根本拉不住的，写没写曲子哪有什么区别，反正费里也听不出来。但，他也承认人有时候是难以理解的。而且音乐最重要的不是曲谱的完美，而是想要表达的心情。</p><p>基尔伯特应该是粗鲁无礼不解风情的，但这个印象或许是因为这个人只愿意对他展示这一面。这也无所谓了。</p><p>“我过几天再还给你。”罗德里赫不咸不淡地回答，他随手把白纸夹到了本子里，算是应下了这件事。</p><p>“拿回去好好拜读吧。”基尔伯特露出了满意的神情。</p><p>罗德里赫要改他写的谱子！这难道不是说明他多了一种能与罗德里赫交流的语言吗？尽管在音乐的领域中，他依然是一个门外汉，可是罗德里赫一定会明白他想说什么的。曲子本身要送给谁并不重要，送给费里、或者送给他弟弟、送给弗朗西斯也可以，反正无论送给谁都是要拿给罗德里赫过目的。就像他和罗德里赫聊天时，内容不一定多么有意义，最重要的只是在和这个人说话。</p><p>那为什么不能直接说送给罗德里赫呢？当然不行！那会打破他们长期致力于维持的某种对立，没有这层掩饰，他不知道如何面对罗德里赫。</p><p>或许有一天他会对此感到后悔，但那时他只是下意识在动机里否定这个名字。</p><p> </p><p>到了周五晚上，罗德里赫才抽空开始改那张谱子。他拿出铅笔，先试着通篇读了一遍，然后给基尔伯特发了一条短信。</p><p>“这谱子你写了多久？”</p><p>“两个星期吧，怎么样，是不是被我的音乐天赋震惊了。”</p><p>“我以为是用十分钟写出来的。”</p><p>“你这就夸得太过了，别以为这样就能让我骄傲。”</p><p>过了几分钟，基尔伯特又发来一条短信。“来我家？” </p><p>罗德里赫对手机的依赖程度很低，对社交网络也没有过多兴趣，一切让他的注意力碎片化的事物似乎都引起他的排斥，他喜欢长时间全神贯注地做一件事，比如弹钢琴或者做实验。</p><p>这是他同意和基尔伯特在一起自习的一个主要原因。否则基尔伯特可能会不断地给他发信息，坚持不懈地打扰他，用磅礴的信息流淹没真正重要的信息。而且，自从基尔伯特开始在风电站实习之后，他们在工作日的确很少见面。</p><p>他们最常在一起自习的地方是基尔伯特家。如果必须有一个人的家要被弄得一团乱，那罗德里赫当然会选择基尔伯特家。</p><p>当罗德里赫插好电脑，摊开厚厚的参考书目时，基尔伯特通常还在厨房里泡咖啡，洗水果，各种器皿碰撞的清脆声响不绝于耳。然后他还要翻箱倒柜地找出一堆口味奇特的薯片和棉花糖，等到他将各种杂七杂八的水果饮料零食堆在桌子上的时候，看起来就像是一个小小的堡垒。</p><p>罗德里赫喜欢把棉花糖泡在咖啡里，每次扔棉花糖的时候还要顺手往基尔伯特的咖啡里扔两块。基尔伯特用看毒药一般的眼神看着那杯浮着细密白沫的咖啡。</p><p>“你知道我们现在看起来像在什么片场吗？”罗德里赫一边翻书一边问。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“生化危机。”</p><p>“？？”</p><p>“我每次看末日电影的时候，都会想应该在家里囤上哪些物资。”</p><p>“如果丧尸来临，你就打算窝在家里是吧？”</p><p>基尔伯特还要花上很久的时间挑选唱片，罗德里赫对各种类型的唱片接纳程度都很高，从重金属到轻音乐，从古典乐到流行曲，罗德里赫可以在任何背景音乐下一头扎在作业中，他有一种解构音乐的天分，在有需要的时候几乎能把所有旋律都变成白噪音。如果要找出他唯一不能接受的类别，那就是基尔伯特能跟着唱的那一类，那实在是太让人分心了。</p><p>学着学着，不知在谁的提议下（其实肯定是基尔伯特），他们开始看起了丧尸电影。</p><p>“如果我们真的生活在丧尸片里，你的角色应该是战斗在制作疫苗第一线的科研人员。”基尔伯特突发奇想。</p><p>“这种xx博士类型的角色经常一出场就死了。”罗德里赫想了想，表达了自己对这个角色设定的看法。</p><p>“你不如闭嘴吧。”基尔伯特笑出了声，“没做出疫苗之前别想撂挑子。”</p><p>“那你的专业可以在野外生火。”</p><p>“野外生火是基本求生技能，不需要学习能源动力才会野外生火，你是在轻视我的专业！”</p><p>“别告诉我你想炸核电站。”</p><p>“这就算了，这可是丧尸片，丧尸片里核都不是什么好东西。”</p><p>看完一部电影后，罗德里赫看了看时间，时间已经接近十二点。基尔伯特似乎早已经猜测到他的意图，在他开口之前，基尔伯特突然出言截住了他涌至舌尖的话，“你今晚睡在这吧。”一副不紧不慢，若无其事的口吻。</p><p>罗德里赫不是没有留在这里过夜的经历，这源自以前留下来的习惯。他刚去柏林读书的时候，父母因为生意的原因经常出差，基尔伯特的祖父就在放学后把他一起接过去吃饭，有时他会留在贝什密特家过夜。从热闹的夜晚回到孤零零的家里，这种落差感是冰冷的。</p><p>但现在，这句话听起来莫名十分刺耳，罗德里赫平静地说，“不了，我想回家。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“不为什么。”</p><p>“你这样我会以为你在躲避我。”基尔伯特突然转过头盯着他。“我们不是说好了吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫一刹那间说不清自己是什么心情，他毫不怀疑对方在戏弄他，他仿佛能看到对方露出嘲讽的笑容充满恶意地试探他。可越是如此，他越不得不向对方证明，他一点也不介意。</p><p>罗德里赫没再说话，他不想再在唇舌间触碰基尔伯特所暗示的那件事，只是沉默地看着基尔伯特换了一部电影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间在电影中缓慢流逝，谁都没有先提出去睡觉的事情。</p><p>他们有一搭没一搭地聊着电影剧情，从起初完整的话语到后来用含混的单音作答，字幕在罗德里赫眼中逐渐变得模糊起来。当基尔伯特发觉身边没了声音的时候，罗德里赫已经抱着枕头睡着了。</p><p>“喂？”</p><p>他试探地叫了一声，罗德里赫仿佛已经睡熟了，完全没有反应。基尔伯特稍微凑近了一点，他注意到罗德里赫的头发透着一种清新的植物气息，这种气息在黑夜中变得更加浓郁，仿佛是在夜间悄悄开放的橙子花。</p><p>正当他伸手准备把罗德里赫抱起来的时候，对方因为他的动作而挣了挣，稍微睁开眼睛，基尔伯特猝不及防地对上朦胧的视线。</p><p>过了五秒他仿佛触电一般将手从罗德里赫腰上缩了回来。</p><p>但罗德里赫并没有立刻恢复清醒，更没有意识到基尔伯特在做什么，他只是眯起眼睛勉强辨认了一下面前的人是谁。他咕哝了一句，似乎又准备闭上眼睛继续睡去。</p><p>太没有防备意识了吧！被卖了都不知道！</p><p>“喂，去床上睡。”基尔伯特用不高不低的音量说道。</p><p>“...嗯。”罗德里赫应了一声，依然睡着，毫无动作。</p><p>“你不嫌脖子痛啊？”</p><p>“...嗯。”</p><p>“我抱你过去？”他尽量用最平静的语气说出这句话，以免引起对方的警觉。</p><p>“...嗯。”</p><p>好了，这下罗德里赫醒来后也没道理指责他了。基尔伯特没再犹豫，将手探到他后背，一用力将他抱了起来，他有点暖暖的，正当基尔伯特将他在床上放下时，一个迷迷糊糊的声音从他怀里传来。</p><p>“干嘛…”</p><p>基尔伯特没回答，罗德里赫也没继续追问，可能只是睡梦中的呓语。</p><p>基尔伯特刚一躺下，又怀疑房间里地暖的温度不够，帮罗德里赫把被子又盖得严实了一点。他在黑暗中注视着天花板，看着路灯透过窗帘照进来的光斑，时不时经过的车灯迅速闪过，突然觉得罗德里赫很可气，为什么在这种情况下能睡得着？基尔伯特索性侧身支着下颚看着在旁边熟睡的这个人，他很想把这个人摇醒，让这个人和他一起经受夜不能寐的感觉。</p><p>但是罗德里赫一旦醒来就会变得很难缠，完全不像睡着的时候这样温顺，他又不得不和罗德里赫针锋相对。</p><p>他玩弄了一下罗德里赫的头发，罗德里赫毫不反抗，这感觉真是太好了。为什么当他收不到罗德里赫回信的时候睡不着，当罗德里赫在他身边的时候他也睡不着。</p><p>上一次这么看着罗德里赫是什么时候的事情了呢？是那个混乱的早晨。</p><p>“你明天想不想吃肉桂卷？”基尔伯特突然问。</p><p>空旷的房间里只有他一个人的声音，话音落下后更显得突兀。正当他以为不会得到回答的时候，他听到了一个像是“可颂”一样的词。</p><p>“你想吃哪家的可颂？”</p><p>模模糊糊的，听起来是“学校”。什么口味啊，基尔伯特在心里吐槽。</p><p>“如果不下雨的话我们去美术馆好不好？”</p><p>罗德里赫没有说好不好，他的回答应该是和“伞”有关的什么意思。</p><p>基尔伯特好像突然玩上了瘾，信口问了一串有的没的，他并没有特意去思考下一个问题，只是脑子里想到了什么就问什么，就在他掉以轻心的时候，那个问题就毫无预兆地冒了出来。</p><p>“万一我不想和你分开怎么办？”</p><p>听清楚蹦出的这个问题时，他自己也霎时间大脑一片空白，有些事情一旦说出口就好像铁水浇铸，再也没有掩饰的余地，可他难道对此毫无察觉吗？他还在和自己的思绪纠缠时，罗德里赫嘟囔的好像是“坏习惯”。</p><p>他愣了一秒。</p><p>是啊，你简直太有自知之明了，你根本就是我所有习惯中最恶劣的一个。基尔伯特愤愤地想。但是没办法，他向来恶习难改。</p><p>大概是被频繁问话让罗德里赫睡得不安稳，进而感到不高兴，他突然伸出手摸索着触上基尔伯特的脸，然后按在基尔伯特的嘴唇上，“…睡觉。”</p><p>黑暗中能听到心跳如擂鼓的声音。</p><p>基尔伯特极其隐秘地用舌尖吻了吻他的手心，对方仿佛受惊一般要将手收回，但他一把抓住了那只手，缓缓地收拢手指，直到将对方完全握在手心。罗德里赫的手指非常好看，他早就知道这件事了。</p><p>他抓着罗德里赫的手塞回了被子里，就这样睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天基尔伯特起床的时候，罗德里赫已经不见了。</p><p>他的第一反应是拿出手机给罗德里赫打电话，“你说好要和我去美术馆的。”</p><p>手机里沉默了几秒，“你在说什么？”</p><p>“你昨晚说如果今天不下雨就和我去美术馆。”</p><p>“我…没说过吧？”罗德里赫听起来不是太确定。“而且你为什么要打电话？我在厨房。”</p><p>基尔伯特顿时忘记了自己刚刚本来想争论什么，只觉得阴霾一扫而空。他翻身坐起，随便换了件衣服，开门向厨房走去。罗德里赫真的坐在那里喝咖啡，看起来很配这个厨房。</p><p>“我以为你回去了。”他拉开椅子，在罗德里赫对面坐下，开始讲起废话。</p><p>“不辞而别很不礼貌。”罗德里赫放下咖啡杯，“我现在要回去了。”</p><p>听到这句话，基尔伯特眼神的温度突然降低了几度。“你明明——”</p><p>“我今天有计划，我昨天不可能答应你什么。”这次罗德里赫笃定地看着他，看得他也没法继续唬人。将杯子里的咖啡一饮而尽后，罗德里赫起身冲洗咖啡杯，把咖啡杯放回橱柜里，然后就离开了。</p><p>一个小时后，他收到一条短信，“如果你想去美术馆，我们改天去？”</p><p>基尔伯特看着这句话，丝毫没有被哄到的感觉，反而觉得心里有个地方扭曲成了疙瘩。罗德里赫说改天就是一点诚意都没有的表现，明明如此，还偏要为了不失礼而惺惺作态地给发来短信，好像这样就算做完了社交礼节要求的一切，心里就能好过了。如果真的不想去，他宁愿罗德里赫在他面前毫不讲理，也不想应对这样的一面。</p><p>“不了，我找别人一起去。”</p><p>回完这条信息后，基尔伯特就出门去打球了。再拿起手机的时候，屏幕上有一条弗朗西斯的未接来电，基尔伯特拨了回去，弗朗西斯问他今晚要不要去酒吧玩，他一口答应了。弗朗西斯这个学期也很忙，他们有挺久没出来聚一聚了。</p><p>挂了电话之后，他才发现还收到了一条没头没尾的短信，“费里？”</p><p>这说的什么？基尔伯特觉得对方可能发错号码了，将这件事抛到了脑后。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他和弗朗西斯从酒吧出来后，决定去河边吹吹夜风。有许多画家和摄影师正在桥上进行露天创作，一名学生模样的女孩时不时从画布上抬起眼看向他们站立的方向，弗朗西斯对她悠然一笑。</p><p>“我在画你们。”女孩取下画纸，走到他们面前，只见纸上画着远处的教堂钟塔与河边拥挤的店铺，近处是两人身影的速写。</p><p>弗朗西斯端详着这幅画，与女孩聊了两句，然后向她借过铅笔，在画上寥寥添了几笔，女孩拿着画颇为高兴地离开了。</p><p> “那不是罗德里赫吗？”弗朗西斯突然说。</p><p>听到这个名字，基尔伯特下意识抬头顺着弗朗西斯的目光看去，在剧院门口站着一个熟悉的身影，和另一个不那么熟悉的身影。</p><p>“去打个招呼吗？”</p><p>“懒得去。”他不耐烦地回答。</p><p>基尔伯特收回视线，摆出一副这一幕不能引起他的任何兴趣的样子。下一秒他不紧不慢地拿出手机打开了信息框，“你一天到晚都和他去听音乐会？”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“那个合唱团的人。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你们这么无聊的人真是一看就气味相投！”在一股无名怒意的驱使下，基尔伯特迅速打下了一句话。</p><p>“我要先走了。”弗朗西斯对他说。</p><p>“你今天回家挺早啊。”</p><p>“我还有约。”弗朗西斯站直身体，背对着他挥了挥手，“你也别在这干看着了。”</p><p>弗朗西斯离开后，基尔伯特照旧倚靠着栏杆，身旁的游客正操着陌生的语言在说笑拍照。过了五分钟，罗德里赫依然没有回信息。他稍微冷静下来，又发了一条短信给罗德里赫，“你吃不吃焦糖布丁？”</p><p>“我不想看到你。”</p><p>“我又没说要买给你吃。”基尔伯特下意识呛了回去。但他怎么可能让罗德里赫如愿呢，罗德里赫说不想看到他，他偏要让罗德里赫看到他。</p><p>当罗德里赫独自在地铁站等地铁的时候，一个声音从身旁传来，“你没告诉我你要和他去听音乐会。”</p><p>“这也需要特意告诉你吗？”罗德里赫注视着黑漆漆的地铁隧道。</p><p>“你太让我失望了。”</p><p>这本应该是一句给对方带去伤害的嘲讽，但这句话说出口的时候，无论怎么听，都好像他才是更在意的那个人。</p><p>“是吗。”罗德里赫不冷不热地回答。</p><p>“你看起来很喜欢他！”</p><p>罗德里赫冷笑了一声，“你对我抱有过什么愚蠢的期望吗？”</p><p>“至少你不应该喜欢他。”</p><p>“你是因为今天玩得太开心，所以对每个人的生活都想指点一番？”</p><p>“别偷换概念！”</p><p>“我从不会说你不应该喜欢什么人。”罗德里赫转头看着他。</p><p>“你说了也没用啊。”基尔伯特嗤之以鼻。他不应该喜欢谁？他马上能猜到罗德里赫心里想的是什么回答。他最不应该喜欢的人。</p><p>罗德里赫收回视线，“但我希望我们俩把边界线画在同样的位置。”</p><p>“这事不是你说了算的。”</p><p>地铁轰鸣着从隧道中驶来，金属门在他们面前缓缓打开。</p><p>在地铁上，基尔伯特再次开口，“你知道吗，有些话你虽然不说，但你的行为完全藏不住你的意思。”</p><p>“你以前说我虚伪的时候从来不用这么曲折的方式。”</p><p>“你今晚就不能好好说句话吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫反省了一下自己是否真的没在好好说话，客观来讲，在对话带刺这件事上他认为两人责任对半。但无论旁人如何，他都应该首先改正自己不恰当的态度。</p><p>罗德里赫换上了听起来更平心静气的言辞，“美术馆怎么样？”</p><p>“还好。”基尔伯特含混地回答，他及时收住了差点脱口而出的“什么美术馆”。随即他岔开了这个话题，“你吃布丁吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫觉得这又是一个陷阱，于是转过头不作回答。</p><p>基尔伯特故意凑过去直视他，罗德里赫下意识要再次转开视线，又忽然意识到这种行为似乎带了些欲擒故纵的意思。他垂下眼睛，片刻后又有些懊恼地瞪了对方一眼，然而这看起来毫无气势。</p><p>“我没说给你买，但可以给你做啊。”</p><p>反应过来的时候，他才发现自己坦然把嘲讽的权利交到了罗德里赫手上。</p><p>但每当这种时候，罗德里赫好像都根本意识不到这个选择。</p><p>尽管他们习惯互相作对，但同时存在一种微妙的关系，就仿佛如果他主动把利刃交给罗德里赫，罗德里赫在握住利刃的时候反而会将刃口朝向手心。有时候基尔伯特很恨他这样，这到底是因为这个人根本无法发现…还是因为什么别的原因。</p><p>从罗德里赫的表情里永远得不到答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个季节的南风总是充斥着饱满的水汽，周五的时候A市开始下雨，雨棚上绵绵不绝地发出淅淅沥沥的声响。屋外铺天盖地都是一片阴沉沉，实验室的工作正好也告一段落，罗德里赫久违地登录了一下学校论坛。</p><p>数百条未读信息，他随意点开了一眼，大多都是对于他上个月发布的Kreb’s cycle（克雷布氏三羧酸循环）这首歌的回复。</p><p>“救我于课堂小测。感恩比心。”</p><p>“我无法描述这首歌如何在期中前夜闯入我的世界。”</p><p>“拜托做细胞呼吸之歌，拜托！”</p><p> “我现在就要知道这是生物学院哪位前辈的作品。”</p><p>“我可以为这首歌做mv吗？可以做COSPLAY吗？”</p><p>“假装在提问就会得到回复吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫看了一会儿，回了几条评论。正当他要关掉页面时，不经意间瞄到了一个熟悉的头像，评论是：不知道歌词在写个什么鬼，但我已经循环两天了。</p><p>他随手点进这个头像，看了一眼对方的动态。然后他拿出手机给基尔伯特发了条短信，问对方有没有空出来见个面，他已经把谱子改好了。</p><p>基尔伯特报出一家咖啡厅的名字。</p><p>“你今天不用实习吗？”坐在咖啡厅里，罗德里赫问。</p><p>“今天的行程是公司参访，所以提前下班了。”</p><p>罗德里赫拿出改好的乐曲，他改了两版，他把两版都唱给基尔伯特听了一遍。</p><p>基尔伯特愣住了，然后迅速掏出手机，“你再来一遍，我要录下来。”</p><p>“什么？”罗德里赫挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>“我回去慢慢比对。”</p><p>这个理由好像还算合理，“你最好不要让别人听到。”微微带点警告的口吻。</p><p>“当然不会。”基尔伯特满口答应。</p><p>第二次唱完之后，罗德里赫说：“这两版改动都很大，有些地方完全改成了小调。直接用原版说不定更好，毕竟费里对大家的作品很熟悉，你没必要以技法取胜。我改的曲子可能会模糊你试图传达的感情。”</p><p>“当然，因为你是个天生感情不足的人。”基尔伯特讽刺道，“我的原版当然才最有个性，我会考虑你的建议的。”</p><p>基尔伯特保存了录音，意识到对方没有说话，他抬起头，罗德里赫正望着落满雨滴的玻璃窗。</p><p>“你在看什么？”察觉到他的目光，罗德里赫狐疑地问。</p><p>一个世界上最让人生气最难缠的人。基尔伯特懒得去找遁辞。“没什么，去美术馆吗？”</p><p>“现在？”</p><p>“不可以吗？”</p><p>“还有两个小时美术馆就关门了。”</p><p>“除去路上的时间，我们还有一个半小时啊。”</p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特以前对美术馆没有太大兴趣，而罗德里赫对美术馆的喜爱在他看来完全符合他对罗德里赫的固有印象。一个喜欢听音乐会的人肯定也喜欢逛美术馆，这是不需要怀疑的，就像一个事先设定好的程序。</p><p>直到他有天和罗德里赫谈起这件事，罗德里赫的回答却有点让他意想不到。</p><p>“你不需要懂得美术史。”罗德里赫的表情表明他本来也没对这件事抱有期待，“只要站在那里，让线条和色彩把你淹没。就像在夜店里放任自己的声音被舞曲淹没。”</p><p>对罗德里赫而言，就和在夜店的时候被电音包围，在咖啡店时沉浸在咖啡的香气里一样，去美术馆有时是一种刚性需求。</p><p>他们行走在美术馆里，罗德里赫不太看每一幅画旁边的注释标牌，他对这个美术馆的常设展都烂熟于心。</p><p>基尔伯特拿出手机，像许多远道而来的游客一样拍下最负盛名的画作。这张照片毫无构图考虑可言，攒动拥挤的人头和异彩纷呈的画作被一起收入了镜头，罗德里赫的背影藏于其中。他确信谁也不会看出来，然后安心地把照片po上了社交网站。</p><p>“你的拍照技术真的烂透了，如果有天你被我屏蔽了，那肯定是因为你破坏了我首页的审美水平。”</p><p>弗朗西斯在照片下留言。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很快到了一年一度的Nuit Blanche（白夜节）。每年的这个夜晚，现代人用彻夜点亮城市的狂欢来迎接冬日的临近。月亮、霓虹灯、聚光灯将整座城市渲染成失真的白昼，充满激情的舞台表演和音乐剧正在城市广场上演，在街道上一转弯或是回首，就可能在不经意间发现各种风格前卫的艺术作品。</p><p>白夜在灯光、音乐和形象中逐渐加深，时间悄然推移至下半夜。</p><p>罗德里赫感觉到鼻尖上一点凉意，伸手一摸，是透明的水珠。</p><p>只是一抬头的功夫，雨点已经噼里啪啦地砸了下来，水珠很快在夜色中连成一片细密的水幕。他们就近找了一家便利店在雨棚下躲雨，不多时，身边已经挤满了同样在避雨的路人。</p><p>“看样子这雨一时半会是不会停了。”爱德华看着夜空说。</p><p>罗德里赫辨认了一下他们目前所在的街道，“这里倒是离我家很近，要不要先去我家？”</p><p>爱德华同意了。</p><p>冒着雨回到公寓，罗德里赫推开门，爱德华站在门外有点犹豫。</p><p>“你家看起来很整洁。”他好像觉得一旦走进去就会打破房间窗明几净的样貌。</p><p>“不全是我整理的。”罗德里赫坦白，“我其实没有那么一丝不苟，快进来吧。”</p><p>他打开了浴室的灯，让爱德华先去冲澡换身衣服，爱德华没有过多推脱，先去洗澡了。</p><p>就在这时，手机突然传来一阵震动，罗德里赫接起了电话。</p><p>“你带伞了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“你在哪？我来接你。”</p><p>“我已经回家了。”</p><p>电话另一端突然陷入沉默。</p><p>“基尔伯特？”</p><p> “谁在你家？”</p><p>罗德里赫估计他听到了水声，于是走到客厅，“我朋友。”</p><p>这个回答并没能终结这个问题，反而让对方瞬间提高了音量，“你骗谁啊，你什么时候半夜带朋友回家过？”</p><p>“你发什么火？”罗德里赫本来就因为外套被打湿的感觉而有点不悦，被基尔伯特劈头盖脸地质问后也生出点怒气。</p><p>对方啪地一声把电话挂了。</p><p>罗德里赫错愕地看着手机屏幕。水声从浴室里断断续续地传来，屋外的雨势并没有转小的趋势，连绵不绝地打在雨棚上，让他感觉心情更加烦躁。</p><p>他并没有意识到过了多久，但突然听到锁孔里传来转动钥匙的声音。有人有他家的备用钥匙，因为他有时候会忘记带钥匙。</p><p>罗德里赫看向正被拉开的房门，和来人面面相觑。</p><p>爱德华从浴室里出来的时候，看到的就是这让他感到不明就里的一幕。他愣了一下，然后露出一个和煦的笑容，向罗德里赫问道，“这是你室友？”</p><p>基尔伯特盯着爱德华，随手关上门，“同居者。”</p><p>“他开玩笑的，他只是过来拿东西。”罗德里赫瞪了他一眼。</p><p>无论爱德华是否觉得凌晨四点来拿东西是一件很奇怪的事情，他都没有表露出来。由于感觉气氛有些微妙，他借了把伞就准备离开了。</p><p>“那我先回去了，谢谢你，今晚玩得很开心。”</p><p>“我也是，路上小心。”</p><p>房门一被关上，罗德里赫立刻质问他，“你为什么要在这里胡说？” </p><p>“你带他回家？”基尔伯特不仅没有回答，反而抛出了新的问题。</p><p>“外面在下大雨，我们刚好在这附近。”他试图解释这是很自然的选择。</p><p> “别说得这么冠冕堂皇！那你为什么一副很怕他误会的样子？”基尔伯特严厉地审视着他，“你以前根本不会在乎这种玩笑。”</p><p>玩笑，罗德里赫已经受够了这种捉弄，这在此刻尤其让他感到疲倦。“你总以为我什么都不会在乎，对吧？”  </p><p>“当然。”基尔伯特毫不犹豫地断言，他绝不想听到罗德里赫说出在乎任何人。</p><p>罗德里赫开始感觉难以继续这场对话。</p><p>“那你为什么出现在这里？”</p><p>罗德里赫不知道自己在问什么，他的理智在告诉他马上闭嘴，但如果人能时时刻刻保持理智，世界上就不会有这么多蠢事了。“你在介意什么吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特一时间脑海一片空白，这个问题是什么意思？难道这需要理由吗？</p><p>过了好几秒，他阴沉地开口，“我太了解你了。难道你真会喜欢他吗？你根本不会喜欢任何人。别去欺骗无辜同学的感情了！”他的声音像淬着寒光的利刃，“我最讨厌看到你虚伪的样子！” </p><p>罗德里赫微微偏过头，无意识地抿紧了嘴唇。</p><p>果然，这是一个不该问的问题。他早就知道了。</p><p>这个表情连同忽然笼罩的沉默，让基尔伯特觉得心脏一紧，从胸口隐隐传来一阵闷痛，但他还没来得及整理这种让人心烦的情绪，罗德里赫轻笑出声，“谢谢你的建议，你可真是太了解我了。我要休息了，你回去吧。”</p><p>就这样？基尔伯特对他的反应感到难以置信，哪怕罗德里赫和他大吵一架也可以，但怎么能强行用平静做掩饰？</p><p> “你睡啊，我在这又不打扰你。”他故意说。</p><p>罗德里赫攥紧了手指， “你不觉得自己今天实在是有点过分吗？”</p><p>“有人在你就睡不着？你现在这么矜持了？”基尔伯特露出讽刺的神情，“你带他回来的时候难道没想过这件事？还是你本来就准备——”</p><p>“我说不定真的是这么想的呢？”罗德里赫简直觉得荒谬到可笑。“是谁不识趣地闯了进来？”</p><p>“你做梦！”他试图用来激怒罗德里赫的话，最后只是使他自己更加愤怒。</p><p>“这到底和你有什么关系啊？”罗德里赫感觉这场对话已经陷入一堆死结，杂乱无解，令人心烦，偏偏基尔伯特还要用力拽得更紧，结果情况越来越失控。或许就像他们的关系一样。</p><p>两人一时无言。</p><p>基尔伯特突然转身走进浴室，拿着毛巾开始擦拭罗德里赫的头发，他几乎能用肉眼感觉到罗德里赫浑身一僵。</p><p>他无暇去取笑，他的心情就像正被他蹂躏得一团糟的褐色头发一样。</p><p>下一刻，他将毛巾扔在沙发上，用力搂住了罗德里赫。他低头去亲吻刚刚正在擦拭的头发，鼻翼间仍能清晰地闻到夜雨的气息。</p><p>罗德里赫霎时间清醒过来，一把挣开了他的手臂，后退一步，“别碰我。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在整整一周的时间里，他们谁都没有主动和对方联系。</p><p>基尔伯特好多次有意无意地点开对话框，可是想了一会儿，不知道能说些什么，然后他放任自己被其他事情转移注意力。等到闲下来的时候却又忍不住再一次点击那个熟悉的头像，如此循环往复，像一件未竟的事横在心头。</p><p>未竟的事情都有一个被期待的结局，他却对这个期待丝毫没有头绪。他能轻易找出十个打电话的借口。如果他高兴，甚至根本不需要找借口，可是应该说什么呢？即便方式解决了，内容依然是一团迷雾。而内容才是最重要的。</p><p>这一天，基尔伯特一如既往地来到地下咖啡厅，趁着排队的时间翻找起零钱。</p><p>“你还差多少？”一个平静的声音在他身边响起。</p><p>如果基尔伯特指责对方有意在惊吓他，那是不公正的，但他的确因此突然忘记了自己刚刚数到了哪。他不用抬头也知道那个人是谁，他甚至都没有想要佯装发火。尽管在这一个星期里，他每次想起这个人的时候都真的没来由觉得生气，这一刻却只能感到阴霾一扫而空的如释重负。哪怕现在让他承认他想听到这个声音，也是可以接受的。</p><p>这件事丝毫没有被表露出来，基尔伯特若无其事地抬起头看了那个人一眼，随口报了一个数字，“三分。”</p><p>罗德里赫把三枚一分硬币扔到他手里，铜质硬币落到手心几乎没有重量。手指攥着硬币，好像还能感知到残留的温度。</p><p>几分钟后，他拿着买好的食物在罗德里赫对面坐下。塑料纸的声音窸窸窣窣，沉默了一会儿，他决定和罗德里赫摊牌。</p><p>“你不能和那家伙在一起。”</p><p>吵架后的第一句话依然这样让人不明所以，罗德里赫简直有一种预感，他们会再吵一架。他希望基尔伯特能意识到学校咖啡厅并不是一个适合吵架的地方。</p><p>“为什么？”罗德里赫并不是真的想知道原因，这只是为了让对话继续进行下去。</p><p>“因为你们肯定会分手的。”基尔伯特说，“你不能这样蒙骗他。”</p><p>罗德里赫安静地听着，没有任何反应。</p><p>“如果你在和他分手之后一蹶不振，我肯定不知道怎么开解你，也没时间开解你，我可不想看到一个整天意志消沉的人。”他顿了顿，“我的意思不是说你有多么重视感情，但是谁都不说准自尊心作祟会造成什么后果。”</p><p>罗德里赫转过头看着他，带着若有若无的笑容，“你知道自己是个混蛋吗？” </p><p>基尔伯特感到喉咙里一阵干涩，顿时什么话都说不出来。</p><p>“我们本来就没必要看到彼此。”见他没有回答，罗德里赫继续说。“我想这会让我们双方的生活都更加轻松。”</p><p>正当罗德里赫准备起身离开的时候，一股强劲的力量钳制住了他的手腕。</p><p>“你能不要和他交往吗？”基尔伯特重复了一遍。</p><p>“你那些无稽之谈我已经听够了。”</p><p>他深吸一口气，似乎将要说出口的话会将舌头烫伤，“我不想看到你们在一起。”</p><p>“我什么时候在意过你的看法？”</p><p> “对不起。”道歉的声音低沉到有点模糊的地步，他毫无自觉地加重了手上的力度，“只要想到你们可能在一起，我心情就糟透了。”</p><p>罗德里赫看向别处，过了几秒才不冷不热地回答，“没能维护你的正义感实在是过意不去，但你多少应该习惯这件事。”</p><p>“该死的正义感，你别跟我来这套！”</p><p>周围的学生不动声色地往这边瞅了瞅。</p><p>罗德里赫闭上眼睛，“我们为什么要这样互相折磨呢？你不累吗？”</p><p>听到这句话，他先是怔了一下，一种类似慌张的情绪丝丝缕缕地弥漫开来，很快到了无法再掩饰的地步。“罗德里赫——”他的语气瞬间放软了下来。</p><p>但罗德里赫打断了他，“我不会和他在一起的，他要回去了。如果你想要的就是我这句话。”</p><p>基尔伯特感觉更糟糕了。</p><p>他说不清自己心里的苦涩是因为什么。</p><p>他在罗德里赫身边从不需要小心翼翼，从不考虑自己应该说什么不应该说什么。但现在罗德里赫看起来明显心情不好，无法再承受他的任何一句嘲讽。</p><p>他多么希望这一切的症结是因为他啊。就像以往任何一次一样，他总能毫不介意地在罗德里赫闷声不吭的时候故意出现在对方面前，理直气壮地问，你是因为我做的事情而生气？如果他一脸无赖根本不知道自己做错了什么的模样能让罗德里赫露出怒容，那对他而言就像某种胜利。</p><p>他不忌惮承认，他希望罗德里赫的情绪只会被他一个人牵动。而在内心更隐秘的角落，他满足于知道自己一定能解决这个问题，他会扫清对方眼中的阴影，把对方妥妥帖帖地安抚好。尽管他做的事情在外人看来和这个目的根本毫不沾边，但他当然能做到，否则他和罗德里赫不可能到今天还能维持来往。</p><p>基尔伯特不知道的是，这说到底并不是因为他很擅长安慰人，只是因为罗德里赫愿意与他和解罢了。</p><p>如果他无法再知道罗德里赫喜怒的起因，只要罗德里赫和别人开始交往，这件事是完全可以想见的，那他有预感他将在许许多多的事情上失去和罗德里赫不为任何人所知的联系，就像打开了潘多拉的魔盒。</p><p>而现在罗德里赫没有和别人交往，他依然觉得像是失去了一部分罗德里赫。他不知道事情为什么会变成这样，也不知道如何让一切回到原点。</p><p>没有谁和谁是会一直待在一起的，实际上罗德里赫轻而易举地就能从他的生活里彻底消失。刚刚被握在掌心的骨骼分明的手腕，只要稍一用力就会浮现出红痕，而再明显的痕迹在几天内也会消退无踪。</p><p>他为什么不能告诉罗德里赫对方在他的生活中占据了很重要的位置？如果他没有遇见过罗德里赫，他的生活绝对不会如他一直声称的那样变得更加愉快。相反，他根本无法想象那样的情景。他总是抱怨冬天，但冬天对他而言不可或缺如同公理。</p><p>罗德里赫情绪很少外扬，这个人总是将所有波动都掩藏在心里。他和罗德里赫有什么区别呢？他甚至比罗德里赫更加不诚实。</p><p>可有时某种感情异样到超出经验，它带给人的影响就无法用喜悦或是痛苦来概括，而是让人下意识地想要退缩，像深海，像黑洞，远观的时候能以超然事外的姿态发出轻飘飘的赞叹或嘲讽，直到有一天赫然发现自己不知何时已经置身于前，半只脚踏上边界时，第一反应却只能是闭上眼睛不敢直视。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基尔伯特把手上被塞的传单折成纸飞机，扔到了罗德里赫面前敞开的书本上。</p><p>罗德里赫最近总是心不在焉。虽然在很多人看来，罗德里赫从不会表现出特别高兴或是悲伤的表情。但在波澜不惊的表象之下，他能察觉到这个人心情水位的高低。现在罗德里赫这种持续的郁郁不乐的状态非常陌生，让他浑身不自在。他不想去问原因，可又忍不住一直去抢夺罗德里赫的注意力。</p><p>“你好像很闲。”罗德里赫抓起飞机，准确无误地丢回了基尔伯特面前。</p><p>“你不打开来看看吗？说不定里面写了些东西呢。”</p><p>“我知道里面写了周二特价菜单。”罗德里赫漫不经心地说。</p><p>基尔伯特又开始把收到的另外一张传单折成飞机。</p><p>“我听一个日本女孩说，如果你折一千只纸鹤，你就能许一个愿望。”</p><p>或许是因为这句话从基尔伯特嘴里说出来过于荒诞，罗德里赫终于表露出了一点兴趣，他毫不掩饰嗤笑声，“我早就该想到你会相信这件事了。为什么是纸鹤？为什么不是画一千张机械制图？那样好歹在愿望落空的时候，你还能看着绩点安慰自己。”</p><p>“你太功利了！”基尔伯特不满地指责他，“可能许愿的核心就是愿意花费时间做没有意义的事情，可能时间本身就是筹码。”</p><p>他在说的是一些他自己根本不相信的话，这种行为的所有目的只是引诱罗德里赫继续和他争论。</p><p>“折一千只纸鹤的时间足够做很多事情，一门生物统计课一个学期也不过三十个课时。”</p><p>“总有些你付出再多时间也无法达成的愿望。”</p><p>“比如让你成为一个有品位的人？”</p><p>“比如让你变成以前那个罗德里赫。”</p><p>他早已做好了心理准备罗德里赫会嘲讽这句话，等待着罗德里赫一脸不屑地说这种违反主观意志的要求是不可能做到的。可不知为什么，他依然觉得必须告诉对方这件事。</p><p>但罗德里赫没有。</p><p>罗德里赫沉默了片刻，抬起头看了他一眼，甚至浮现出一个近乎微笑的表情。</p><p>这给了基尔伯特一种不太好的预感。</p><p>罗德里赫突然向他伸出手，他低头看着罗德里赫的掌心，时间仿佛持续到他将指节和纹路都记得一清二楚，然后他握上了那只手。</p><p>“你...”罗德里赫欲言又止。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“我不是这个意思。”</p><p>“那你是什么意思？”</p><p>“把那个飞机给我。”</p><p>基尔伯特一时感觉摸不着头脑，他习惯性呛了回去，“你以为想要就要，想不要就不要啊？”</p><p>“给我吧。”罗德里赫平静地说。</p><p>罗德里赫的面容映在他的双眼中，对方的举止实在有点反常，反常到让他感到不安的地步。他松开了对方的手，抓起那只纸飞机。</p><p>“你要这个做什么，一张废纸。”                                                                                               <br/>“没关系，我想要。”</p><p>听到这句话，基尔伯特手上一用力，瞬间将纸张揉成了一团，不费力气地将它扔到垃圾桶里。罗德里赫一时愣住了，怔怔地望着刚刚纸团划过弧线的方向。</p><p>基尔伯特的声音打破了他的出神。“只是团废纸罢了。”当罗德里赫的目光落在他身上时，他烦躁地转过头去，你应该从我这里得到的，应该记住的，不是这样一文不值的东西。他攥紧手指，却没办法告诉对方这件事。</p><p>罗德里赫失笑，“如果你不想给，那我也不想要了。你没必要看起来这么有压力。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随着毕业时间逐渐临近，费里的生日也如期而至，他每年都和他的孪生哥哥罗维诺一起过生日，他们俩的朋友加起来遍布大半个学校，生日宴会也总是办得热闹非常。</p><p>当众人聚集在楼下时起哄安东尼奥和罗维诺玩一些挑战游戏的时候，基尔伯特发现罗德里赫的身影不知何时消失了。在厨房里找到罗德里赫时，对方正在往威士忌里加白兰地。</p><p>“怎么样，把你的歌送给费里了吗？”罗德里赫搅拌着杯里的酒，声线有点模糊。</p><p>基尔伯特看着他手里的酒杯，神情逐渐阴沉了下来。</p><p>罗德里赫喝了一口混合后的酒，朝他瞥了一眼，“难道你被费里拒绝了？”他扬起意味不明的笑，“你不会是因此来找我算账的吧？”</p><p>“谁让你喝这么多的？”基尔伯特感觉躁意正在往头上涌。</p><p>“我才喝了两杯。”罗德里赫抗议，他的语气听起来明显有点醉了，“你要吗？不过心情不好的时候喝酒不是什么好事。”</p><p>虽然嘴上这么说，罗德里赫还是拿出另一个杯子，给基尔伯特倒了一杯威士忌。</p><p>基尔伯特按住他的手，把杯子靠在流理台上。“你是在找借口喝酒吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫摇摇头，好像不知道他在说些什么。</p><p>在基尔伯特心里积攒多日的无名情绪开始汨汨不断地涌了出来，那个人回去了对你的影响就那么大？这句话被他压在舌尖，最后还是没有问出口。一旦说出来，他的怒意会变得更加不可收拾。</p><p>“看来你对酒后乱性是一点都不介意了？”</p><p>听明白他在说什么时，罗德里赫用力挣开他，拿起酒杯就要离开厨房。</p><p>基尔伯特愤怒地夺下酒杯，扣着他的手将他拦在流理台前。</p><p>“你发什么疯？”罗德里赫皱着眉问他。</p><p>“天知道如果你继续喝下去，明天醒来又会发现自己和谁睡在一起。”他的语气中满是嘲讽。“你打算去哪？找一个中意的对象？”</p><p>罗德里赫恨透了这种嘲讽，难道取笑他真的如此有趣？ 既然讨厌他为什么还要来干涉他的事情！“你放心，我保证无论发生什么都会是你情我愿，不会去蒙骗任何人。”</p><p>怒火终于将理智消耗殆尽，在反应过来之前，他堵住了罗德里赫的嘴唇，唇齿相接的那一刻，对方几乎立刻身体就软了下去，这种毫无防备让他愈加觉得怒不可遏，他放肆地侵入口腔深处，把对方逼到退无可退的地步，直到罗德里赫明显变得气息不稳时，他这才稍微退开一点，升温的呼吸互相交织在一起氤氲出酒的香气，让人生出朦胧的醉意，他又舔了一下罗德里赫的下唇，像兽类一样依依不舍地蹭了蹭柔软的鼻子。</p><p>“你别想去找其他人。”他的声音低哑却温柔。</p><p>正在这时，厨房的门突然被推开了。</p><p>费里站在门口，目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一切。</p><p>“我…我不是来拿酒的！我什么都看…没看我不知道！”费里语无伦次头也不回地跑了。</p><p>基尔伯特下意识往费里跑掉的方向看了一眼。</p><p>罗德里赫因为这个插曲顿时褪尽了酒意，把他推到一边，试图平复呼吸，再次开口时他的声线已经恢复了冷静。“你到底想做什么？”</p><p>“就是这个动作本身的意思。”</p><p>“我先说明白，如果你想找我当炮友，那我们的交情就到此结束了。” </p><p>“我压根没有这种想法好吗？！”基尔伯特被他的反应气到想笑。“你为什么总是要把事情往最糟糕的方面想？”</p><p>罗德里赫用手背在嘴唇上抹了一把，不再多说什么，直接走出厨房。他找到费里，告诉对方自己要先回去了，然后离开了费里家。</p><p>一路上罗德里赫步履匆匆，夜风迎面吹来，把他的思绪搅得一团糟，但这很好，他现在不想去思考任何事情。直到走到公交车站准备等车时，他才发现基尔伯特一直跟在他身后。</p><p>他转过身，走到基尔伯特面前，一言不发。</p><p>“怎么了？”基尔伯特问。</p><p>他凝视着基尔伯特的双眼，出乎意料地伸出手臂搂住基尔伯特的脖颈，将他拉入一个冰凉的亲吻。</p><p>基尔伯特显然被这突如其来的举动惊到了，一时间僵在原地，他没有喝醉，但是大脑却似乎变得很迟钝。当他反应过来罗德里赫在做什么的时候，嘴唇上的触压已经轻轻地分开了。</p><p>他们依然离得很近，近到罗德里赫的每一根睫毛都清晰可见。</p><p>“为什么？”他问出口时才发现自己声音有些嘶哑。</p><p>“你觉得是为什么？”</p><p>就在他的目光之下，在如此近的距离内，罗德里赫下意识地舔了一下嘴唇。他听到自己的心脏在胸膛中狂躁地蹦跳，某种陌生的情绪几乎要从他的胸口满溢而出，甚至让他感到若有若无的闷痛，连呼吸都变成了一件艰难的事情，在无名冲动的驱使下，他抬起手——</p><p>就在他要触碰到对方脸颊的前一刻，罗德里赫向后退开了。</p><p>“你刚刚想了些什么呢？喜欢这种被玩弄的感觉吗？”罗德里赫眼里有几分得逞的意味，但那并没有带来任何喜色，反而透着冰冷的空洞。他希望基尔伯特也能知道，被人戏耍是什么样的滋味。</p><p>让人意想不到的是，基尔伯特并没有生气，他轻轻牵起罗德里赫的手。</p><p>“如果你是为了报复我，那你成功了。”他尽力让自己的声音听起来不那么失望，“我刚才的确…无法控制自己的情绪，我以为——”</p><p>“这就够了。”罗德里赫贸然打断了他，不想听他继续说下去。</p><p>“那你能高兴一点吗？”基尔伯特摩挲着他的拇指，那里因为长年练琴而覆着一层茧，罗德里赫一定是因为这样的原因才对外界的刺激无动于衷。“你可以继续报复我，任何时间，任何方法，只要…你别这么失落。”</p><p>罗德里赫觉得他可恶极了。</p><p>他稍稍向前，再次轻轻碰了碰那即使毫无真心却依然总是说出让他无法全身而退的话语的嘴唇。</p><p>罗德里赫在颤抖，这让基尔伯特比任何时候都感到痛苦。</p><p>“我抱你一下好不好？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴黎塞纳河上一共有多少座桥？</p><p>伴随着手机屏幕上的这个问题一起出现的，还有紧迫的倒计时声。基尔伯特还没来得及说话，弗朗西斯已经不假思索地给出了答案，“37座。”</p><p>庆祝的烟花动画从屏幕底端窜出，标志着弗朗西斯得到了一次捉弄他的朋友的机会。</p><p>“这明显是黑幕啊！”基尔伯特不满地大声抗议。</p><p>“的确不是那么公平。”安东尼奥点点头，“但游戏就是如此。”</p><p>“不愧是我的朋友。”弗朗西斯对安东尼奥投去赞赏的目光，然后对基尔伯特说，“你手机上最新一条通话记录。”</p><p>基尔伯特不情不愿地拿出手机，在这群损友面前打开通话记录，最新一条是一个没有备注的电话号码，发生在一个小时前。</p><p>“这是我弟弟。”基尔伯特无所谓地摊了摊手，“我完全不介意你想叫我对他说什么。”</p><p>“你不存你弟弟的电话号码啊？”安东尼奥惊讶地问。</p><p>弗朗西斯不屑地哼了一声，“诚实一点，这并不是路德维希的号码。”</p><p>“喂，我才是他哥哥，你怎么敢这么否认我手机里的电话号码？”基尔伯特坚信弗朗西斯的举动是在套话。</p><p>“那我现在给他打个电话吧。”弗朗西斯并不继续和他争论。</p><p>“不行！他不想接到你的电话。”</p><p>“你这么认为吗？”弗朗西斯在说话间已经拿出手机，作势要开始拨这个号码。</p><p>基尔伯特和他僵持了两秒，“好吧，这是个外卖号码。”</p><p>“那我们来点个披萨。”</p><p>弗朗西斯和基尔伯特的目光在半空中无声地交锋。</p><p>“你为什么知道那不是路德的号码？”基尔伯特突然发问。</p><p>“我知道的事情超出你的想象。所以你别以为这样就能岔开话题。”弗朗西斯意味深长地说。</p><p>基尔伯特只好服输，他情绪莫测地站起身，向大厅的另一个方向走去。过了几分钟后，他重新回到桌子边，将手机扔在桌子上，手机屏幕因为撞击而发出光亮，录音界面的磁带标志依然在缓缓转动。</p><p> “你看起来就像刚刚听到了世界上最可怕的事情。”安东尼奥说。</p><p>对于安东尼奥的调侃，基尔伯特毫无反应。当弗朗西斯试图点开录音时，基尔伯特的反射神经突然苏醒一把按住了手机。</p><p>弗朗西斯敏锐地看了他一眼，坐直了身体。“如果你觉得不合适，我们都把今晚这事忘了。”</p><p>“不，你们听吧。”基尔伯特松开手，任由他们拿走了他的手机。</p><p>弗朗西斯和安东尼奥听完了录音。</p><p>“并没有什么可怕的。”安东尼奥看起来有点失望，就好像他心里原本预设着更加山崩地裂的对话，比如在婚礼上新娘突然变成了丧尸这种级别的混搭冲击，“不过你竟然真的做到了。”</p><p>“废话，没有我做不到的事情。”</p><p>安东尼奥当然不会明白。</p><p>罗德里赫没有直接拒绝，这是世界上最可怕的事情。</p><p>如果罗德里赫嘲弄他，他早已想好了要如何反唇相讥，这不过就是一个过分的玩笑罢了，比这更过分的事情他也做过，而罗德里赫总会消气的。</p><p>但事情为什么会变成这样？罗德里赫肯定知道这是个玩笑或是打赌，那为什么事情还会变成这样！</p><p>但更令他绝望的是，他无法解释在看到罗德里赫沉默的那一刻时，他心里为何涌出令人窒息的慌张，他几乎立刻打算收回自己的话，告诉对方这不作数，哪怕只要等上几分钟，让他重来一次，什么都别回答，只要让他重来一次。</p><p>他只踌躇了一秒，罗德里赫说，“我能明天再回答你吗？”</p><p>他当时要么应该用最恶劣的方式嘲笑罗德里赫，要么应该立刻告诉对方这是个玩笑！可出于某种他不愿意承认的无法解释的侥幸，他最终什么都没说。</p><p>他不该抱有这种想法，然而。</p><p>世界上没有这么便宜的事情，所以他现在才会处于这种煎熬之中。</p><p>没有关系，基尔伯特对自己说，等到罗德里赫明天反应过来并以此作为把柄时候，他还能拿出这段录音证明这是一场彻头彻尾的玩笑。安东尼奥和弗朗西斯会是最可靠的证人。</p><p>“他为什么说他明天给你答复，万一他答应了呢？”安东尼奥一语戳破了基尔伯特的自欺欺人。</p><p>“这件事是不可能发生的。”基尔伯特的行为和大脑已经被分裂成了两个部分，“我倒是很想获得嘲笑他的理由。”他不知道他是否成功地让自己听起来像个对一切事情都毫不在意的混蛋。“可惜他是不会给我享受这种快乐的机会的。”</p><p>反正罗德里赫不可能会同意。</p><p>可是，万一罗德里赫同意了呢？</p><p>这个念头一旦冒了出来，就开始顽强固执地在他脑海中肆意滋生，这个想法让他感到痛苦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特不知道自己是什么时候和他的朋友们分开的，他没办法回家睡上一觉，他不能控制他的思绪，也不能控制自己的步伐。他漫无目的地走着，回过神的时候却发现这里是罗德里赫家的街角，也勉强算是他家街角，红色自动售卖机的白光令人感到安心。</p><p>他没看数字标签，熟练往自动售卖机里投进两枚硬币，啤酒哐啷一声掉了下来。他刚打开啤酒喝了一大口，一个声音从他旁边传来。</p><p>“买啤酒？”</p><p>罗德里赫的头发垂落下来，看起来带着平日罕见的温顺。</p><p>在一整晚的头脑轰炸之后，基尔伯特突然知道了自己需要什么。他需要见到罗德里赫。</p><p>“你要吗？”基尔伯特不冷不热地看了他一眼。</p><p>“原来你家的啤酒也会有耗尽的一天。”</p><p>罗德里赫是在揭穿他拙劣的谎言还是在温和地嘲弄他？他竟然连这件事也分不清了。他能随口向罗德里赫论证一番超市成打的啤酒和自动售卖机的啤酒有什么区别，可是…一个更强烈的念头压下了一切借口。</p><p>“你能现在告诉我答案吗？”基尔伯特烦躁地把啤酒罐捏变了形，金属被挤压的声响在空旷夜色中非常清晰。这句没头没尾的话突兀地横亘在他们之间，瞬间打破了刻意营造的闲聊氛围。</p><p>罗德里赫的目光从他脸上落到路灯上，再次看向基尔伯特的时候，他平静地问，“明天不行吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫是这样有条不紊的人，无论什么情况下都不会失去他的理智和冷静，他承认有时候这让他（只占极少数）感到迷恋，但现在和大多数时候一样，他只想骂一句该死的理智和冷静！他等不到明天早上，在这短短的几个小时里，他已经把两种极端的结果都想了个遍，等到太阳重新升起来的时候，他就会失去假装自己毫不在意的能力，他无法承受一次拒绝。</p><p>“我真的很想知道。”他把声音压到很低，连同声音中的一切情绪都被迅速压至最大密度。</p><p>罗德里赫盯着他看了很久，然后打破沉默，“你看起来好像很紧张？我还是怀疑你和人打了赌，赌输了就要在学校论坛上公开你12岁时的日记之类的。”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>这句简短的否定并没有向罗德里赫传达任何可信的信息，他偏头朝安静的街道看了一眼，“如果你在和人打赌，我倒是很想知道，你赌了我会同意还是拒绝？”他顿了顿，“我说不定会同意，因为我猜你赌的是我会拒绝。”</p><p>“根本没有！”基尔伯特暴躁地否认，罗德里赫的一系列推测让他越听越心烦，就好像他一直不去正视的罗德里赫在耍他的可能性成了真，“没有这些荒唐的事情！如果我能预设一个答案，我现在就不会愚蠢地站在这里！你拒绝我不会让我赢得任何东西！”</p><p>罗德里赫不偏不倚地注视着他的眼睛，似乎在做一次最大胆的赌博。“那我还是会回答我同意，如果你真的想知道。我不会说不。”</p><p>这个回答顷刻间带走了他大脑中的一切意义。</p><p>“...为什么？”</p><p>在这个简单的问题中，所有的一触即发都从最深的隐秘中涌出，可是罗德里赫只是用复杂的目光看着他，掩藏着他最牢固的尊严和无法用声音表达的所有非理性。</p><p>“你在愚弄我。”基尔伯特自言自语道。</p><p>罗德里赫的声音里充满了冷笑，“是啊，你倒是长记性。”</p><p>他将罗德里赫一把按在怀里。他的心脏在胸口以一种不同寻常的强度跳动，以至于让声音保持冷静变成了如此力不能及的事情。“你别在这件事上和我开玩笑！真的，这很痛苦，比你想象的还要痛苦。”</p><p>罗德里赫迟疑了一下，似乎一时难以理解他的反应，然后缓缓地搂上了他的肩膀。这种感觉太温柔了，而且只属于他一个人…于是在感觉罗德里赫胸口起伏要开口做出下一步判决时，基尔伯特突然反悔了。</p><p>“你不要说话！”他把对方搂得更紧，“没有关系，你就一直这么愚弄我好了，不要出尔反尔，不要半途而废，不要去愚弄别人…没有关系。”</p><p>这个臂弯的力度之大让罗德里赫几乎感到难以动弹，他不知道是基尔伯特在颤抖还是他在颤抖。他不去想这件事，只是侧过头，嘴唇碰了碰基尔伯特的耳朵，声音几不可闻：“我为什么不能喜欢你呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一年后</p><p> </p><p>圣诞聚会。</p><p>基尔伯特的祖父又一次提起绍恩施坦家的女儿，言下之意显然是让基尔伯特和这位小姐认识一下。</p><p>“爷爷，现在都什么年代了，您别操心这些事情了吧。”基尔伯特颇不自然地回答。</p><p>“罗德里赫没有回来吗？”看着身边的一众年轻人，老人情不自禁地想起了这个许久未见的身影。</p><p>罗德里赫。这个名字让基尔伯特在短时间内有些失神，随后他含糊地应了一声，“嗯。”</p><p>“他连维也纳也没回去吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“他为什么去那么远的地方读书？”</p><p>“我怎么知道。”基尔伯特只想尽快结束这个话题。</p><p>“我看绍恩施坦家那个女孩可能和罗德里赫的性格更合得来一些。”</p><p>这个提议让基尔伯特一激灵，立刻否认，“您别想了，绝对合不来！”在内心深处，他一直认为罗德里赫很容易就会遵照家长的安排和门当户对的女孩结婚，这个提议就像是打开了一个他担忧已久的可能性。</p><p>但这句断言显然并不能说服老人，反而起到了反效果，类似于“基尔伯特所反对的很可能就是适合罗德里赫的”，他祖父突然提出要和罗德里赫视频聊天。</p><p>拗不过祖父的强烈要求，基尔伯特给罗德里赫发了个视频邀请，“美国现在是中午，我不知道他会不会接。”基尔伯特一边点下按钮，一边提前给老人打预防针。</p><p>罗德里赫很可能不会接，但真正的原因他却不可能告诉他祖父。</p><p>罗德里赫接了。当那张熟悉的脸出现在屏幕上的时候，基尔伯特才意识到应该在一片空白的脑海里搜寻合适的开场白。但他徒劳无果。</p><p>于是先开口的是罗德里赫，“圣诞快乐。”</p><p>“你也是。”</p><p>“你祖父在吗？”</p><p>哦，他忘了，他本来就是有借口的，而罗德里赫似乎早就猜到了这是他祖父的授意。老人拿过手机，高兴地开始和罗德里赫聊天。</p><p>基尔伯特内心七上八下地在一旁听着，他祖父并没有对罗德里赫提起那位小姐的事情。</p><p>“你怎么都不来看我了呢？”</p><p>“最近实验室比较忙，我也很挂念您。”</p><p>“就算和基尔伯特吵架了也不能不来我们家啊。”</p><p>他爷爷在说些什么？</p><p>“好的，我下个月一定回去看您。”罗德里赫柔声说。</p><p>他不为人知地注视着屏幕上的人影。</p><p>他本可以拥有的这个人。</p><p> </p><p>一年前</p><p>当罗德里赫从安东尼奥那里得知那段录音的存在的时候，一切都已经晚了。</p><p>“这就是你想得到的一切？你是不是还录了别的东西？！”</p><p>“罗德里赫，事情不是你想的那样！”</p><p>“回答我！”罗德里赫的声音里是掩饰不住的怒火。“把你的手机给我看看！”</p><p>基尔伯特从没有见过罗德里赫如此生气的样子，在这种强烈的情绪面前，除了顺从对方的意愿，他完全不知道怎样才能让事情不会变得更糟。于是他拿出手机，打开了录音界面递给罗德里赫。</p><p>“哪些录音是和我有关的？”罗德里赫冷漠地问。</p><p>基尔伯特犹豫了一下，“全部。”</p><p>他眼看着罗德里赫删掉了所有的录音，其中两个是那天在咖啡厅里罗德里赫哼的曲子，还有的是罗德里赫忍俊不禁时断续的话语，这种时刻很少，能被他录下来的就更少了。他每次换手机的时候都把这些录音保留了下来，即使不更改录音的文件名他也很清楚每个电子自动编码后对应的是哪一段录音。</p><p>但现在这些全部都被罗德里赫删除了。</p><p>“你先不要提分手好吗？”他抓着罗德里赫的手腕， “我知道这件事里我是个混蛋，但是，”他顿住了，“我真的很喜欢你！”</p><p>那一刻他根本不去顾忌暴露出软肋，他的全部思绪都在于如何袒露这件事。而在过往的时光中，如果他能有此刻一星半点的坦率，罗德里赫恐怕就不会如此不信任他所说的话。</p><p>罗德里赫冷笑一声甩开了基尔伯特的手，“你到底把我看成了什么样的人？”</p><p> </p><p>思绪从回忆中抽离时，他祖父已经结束了和罗德里赫的通话，心满意足地把手机还给了他。</p><p>“您把视频挂了？”基尔伯特目瞪口呆。</p><p>“怎么了？你还有话要说？”他祖父看着他，又一次按下了通话按钮。</p><p>“不——”</p><p>但他反对得不够及时，视频又一次接通了，他祖父对罗德里赫说，“基尔伯特刚刚怪我把视频挂了，让他自己跟你说吧。”</p><p>他没听罗德里赫回答了什么，也没来得及和他祖父交待，拿着手机独自快步走到室外。</p><p>十二月的柏林非常萧索，寒风吞噬了手机里细微的声响。</p><p>“你在吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我明天去见你行吗？”</p><p>这个突然的提议把罗德里赫听懵了。“什么意思？”</p><p>“我很想见你。”</p><p>罗德里赫毫无感情地笑了一声，“你希望我做出什么回答呢？”</p><p>基尔伯特并不理会他的讽刺，“你知道我祖父想和你谈什么吗？”</p><p>“不是绍恩施坦小姐吗？”</p><p>“你知道？”</p><p>“他刚刚和我说的。”</p><p>“那你怎么回答的？”基尔伯特深吸了一口气。</p><p>电话另一端陷入了短暂的沉默，“这很好。”</p><p>“很好？！这就是你的回答？”基尔伯特的预感果然成真了，他此刻唯一的想法就是把电话另一端的人给拽出来，“罗德里赫，你记得你说你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>这句话瞬间刺激到了罗德里赫，“你怎么会狂妄到在发生这些事之后还有自信来质问我这件事？”</p><p>老天，他此刻的想法和狂妄自信没有半点关系。</p><p>“我没有。”基尔伯特叹了口气，“你生气了吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫没有说话。</p><p>“我害怕你会随便和别人结婚。”</p><p>“不是你吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“不是你要去和绍恩施坦小姐见面吗？”</p><p>“怎么可能！我祖父明明说要把她介绍给你。”</p><p>罗德里赫的声音明显逐渐放松下来，但在言语中仍然没有露出端倪。“是吗？”</p><p>“你介意？不，你不必回答，我知道答案。”笑意在他的声线中弥漫。</p><p>“那不代表什么。”</p><p>“我知道，但我明天要去见你。其实我恨不得现在就见到你。”他不再把这个问题抛给罗德里赫了，省得罗德里赫还要思考如何在维护尊严的情况下答应他。“罗德里赫，我不想让自己后悔，也不想让你后悔。”</p><p>片刻后，罗德里赫问，“柏林今天风大吗？”</p><p>“我慢慢告诉你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>